Le ruban moucheté:la véritable version! 1ère
by belette2911
Summary: La véritable version racontée par Holmes... Celle que Watson n'a pas osé raconter! Vous saurez comment une jeune femme a su percer sa carapace d'insensibilité!  1ère partie que j'ai séparée des autres.Chapitres ont été découpés pour les raccourcir.
1. I : Introduction

**Sherlock Holmes**

_Note de l'auteur_

_Depuis de très nombreuses années, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête et mon idée était de la coucher sur papier. J'ai toujours reporté aux calendes grecques… _

_L'avantage, c'est que à force de la retourner dans ma tête, je l'ai étoffée, j'ai changé des détails et rajouté des personnages, des chapitres. Mais la base est restée la même : réécrire l'aventure du « ruban moucheté ». _

_Le squelette de l'histoire reste le même (des pans entier du livre original se retrouvent dans mon récit) mais je l'ai rédigé comme moi je le pensais, comme moi je le voulais… J'avais déjà trouvé à l'époque (j'avais 14 ans) que Sherlock Holmes était plus gentil et plus prévenant avec sa cliente. J'ai extrapolé… Et j'ai représenté le Sherlock Holmes tel que j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était en réalité : un être torturé qui cache ses blessures d'enfance, sa sensibilité et ses faiblesses sous une carapace d'indifférence, de froideur et d'insensibilité. Un homme qui a toujours masqué à son fidèle ami Watson qui il était vraiment. _

_Mes préférences pour les acteurs qui ont joués le rôle du détective sont Jeremy Brett et Robert Downey Jr. Le premier pour son sérieux et le second pour son petit côté décalé et mignon. _

_Le Holmes de mon roman se rapprocherait plus de la synthèse des deux acteurs. Le physique de Downey et le sérieux de Brett. _

_Pour Watson, mon choix se porte sur David Burke, en plus jeune et plus mince bien sûr. Jude Law était très bien, mais vu que je décris un Watson légèrement moralisateur…_

_Quand j'ai découvert l'univers de Conan Doyle, j'avais 12 ans et son personnage m'a toujours fasciné. Loin de moi la prétention de vouloir l'égaler ! _

_Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes, du docteur Watson, de Hélène Stoner, de Lestrade et du docteur Grimesby Roylott appartiennent à sir Arthur Conan Doyle. _

_Les autres sont de mon esprit._

_Je me suis permise de faire naître Sherlock Holmes le 6 janvier 1856. Le Canon ne donne aucune indication de la date de sa naissance, mais certains penchent pour 1854. J'ai pris 1856 ! De toute façon, les holmésiens font varier son année de naissance entre 1854 et 1858..._

_Pour ceux qui découvrirait l'univers de Sherlock Holmes, voici de quoi les aider un peu... juste un peu car il y a tellement à dire sur le détective... _

**Le docteur Watson d'après Sir ****Arthur Conan Doyle :**

Né vers 1852, John H. Watson obtient en 1878 le titre de docteur en médecine (_MD_) à l'université de Londres.

Après une spécialisation en chirurgie au _Royal Victoria Military Hospital_ de Netley (Hampshire), il commence une carrière de médecin militaire.

Il est affecté au 5e régiment des _Royal Northumberland Fusiliers_ en Inde, puis à Kandahar en Afghanistan, mais en juillet 1880, il est blessé à la jambe (parfois, SACD lui met une blessure à l'épaule) lors de la funeste bataille de Maiwand pendant la seconde guerre anglo-afghane (1879-1880).

Le médecin est sauvé de la mort par son ordonnance. Alors qu'il est convalescent à Peshawar, il contracte la fièvre typhoïde. Il est alors mis à la retraite, rapatrié d'urgence en Angleterre et bénéficie d'une modeste pension de « 11 shillings et six pence par jour ».

Vivotant chichement dans un hôtel du _Strand_ à Londres, il rencontre Holmes par hasard vers 1881, et décide de partager avec lui un appartement au 221B Baker Street, où leur logeuse est Mme Hudson.

La première rencontre des deux protagonistes est d'ailleurs l'occasion pour Holmes de stupéfier son futur co-locataire en devinant d'emblée qu'il revient d'Afghanistan.

Watson est un homme de taille moyenne, costaud, à la mâchoire carrée, au cou épais, portant moustaches. Sa constitution lui permit d'être un bon joueur de rugby (au club de Blackheath). Mais à son retour d'Afghanistan il était aussi fin qu'une latte, car il avait reçu une balle jézaïle à la jambe et avait ensuite été terrassé par la fièvre entérique.

Apparemment, il est bel homme. Sherlock Holmes vante son charme naturel auprès des femmes. D'ailleurs, il en épousera au moins deux.

**Sherlock Holmes d'après Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

(1854 - ?)

Surnom : You-Know-Who

Devise : "L'homme n'est rien, l'œuvre c'est tout"

Lieu de naissance : inconnu

Famille : descendant de petits propriétaires terriens

Un frère aîné : Mycroft

Etude : 2 ans au collège puis à l'université

Situation de famille : célibataire, sans paternité

Adresses : Montague Street (avant de rencontrer Watson), 221b Baker Street, Sussex (lors de sa retraite)

Caractéristiques physiques

Taille : 6 pieds, soit 1,80 m

Corpulence mince

Visage étroit et anguleux, front large

Cheveux noirs

Sourcils sombres et épais

Nez fin, en bec de faucon

Lèvres minces et fermes

Sourire rare

Yeux gris, vifs et perçants

Regard introspectif

Voix haute et stridente

Débit rapide

Droitier

Style vestimentaire : élégance stricte

Tenue habituelle : costume de tweed ou redingote, long manteau gris, ulster

Problèmes de santé : surmenage, tendance dépressive, rhumatisme

Tabac : gros fumeur (cigare, cigarette, pipe)

Drogue : cocaïne et morphine

Activité : détective privé conseil

Méthode : observation et déduction

Décoration : Légion d'honneur

Activités sportives : baritsu, boxe anglaise, escrime, canne, pêche à la ligne, golf, nage en mer

Centres d'intérêt :

Art, musique, violons de Stradivarius, philosophie, histoire, archéologie, botanique, chimie, Moyen Age, bouddhisme de Ceylan, apiculture...

Musiques préférées : Wagner, Chopin, Meyerbeer, Roland de Lassus, musique allemande, musique de chambre...

Pratique musicale : violon

Ami : un (Watson)

Caractéristiques psychologiques :

Introverti

Froid et insensible

Scientifique

Dur

Solitaire

Égoïste

Pessimiste

Impénétrable et secret

Sombre

Misogyne

Fier et orgueilleux

Rabat-joie

Passion vitale pour son travail

Curiosité avide

Étude psychologique et analytique de l'être humain

Excentrique et anticonformiste

Impatient et nerveux

Humour mi-cynique, mi-ironique

Veine artistique

Art du déguisement

Sensible à la flatterie

Besoin d'impressionner

Caractéristiques psychologiques opposées avec l'acteur Jeremy Brett ("The Definitive Sherlock Holmes") qui l'interpréta à l'écran :

Extraverti

Émotif et sentimental

Humaniste

Affectueux

Sociable

Altruiste et généreux

Optimiste

Démonstratif et ouvert

Rayonnant

Sensible aux femmes

Naturel et respectueux

Boute-en-train

Caractéristiques psychologiques proches entre les deux hommes :

Amour de son travail

Large curiosité

Intérêt envers l'être humain et sa psychologie

Excentrique et original

Dynamique et excité

Sens de l'humour et de la dérision

Tendance à la théâtralité

Don du déguisement

Goût du public

Besoin de plaire

Voilà pourquoi j'ai tenu à combiner la personnalité propre de Sherlock Holmes tout en la mélangeant avec la véritable nature de son plus brillant interprète, Jeremy Brett (d'après mon avis et il n'engage que moi).

Jeremy Brett avait mis en exergue certains traits de caractère du détective : "_Holmes peut être brutal, impatient, abrupt, et son intolérance à l'égard des imbéciles était légendaire. J'ai essayé de montrer tout cela, tout de l'incroyable brillance de l'homme. Mais il y a des fissures dans le marbre de Holmes, comme dans une quasi-parfaite statue de Rodin. Et j'ai essayé de montrer cela aussi._"

J'y ai donc aussi ajouté le petit côté « Holmes déjanté et diablement mignon » que Robert Downey lui a donné dans le film « Sherlock Holmes » de Guy Ritchie.

J'ai donc « inventé » ma propre vision d'un Holmes un peu plus humain que celui de son auteur (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dit SACD).

Je vous livre ma propre interprétation ! Pas celle du Canon (le Canon est l'ensemble des récits de SACD, comprenant 4 romans et 56 nouvelles publiées entre 1887 et 1927).

Si vous voulez du SACD, je vous conseille la lecture du Canon... Je ne suis pas SACD ! J'ai donc pris certaines dispositions avec le Canon, tout en me basant dessus pour les sales manies de Holmes...


	2. I : chap 1 :La genèse

PREMIÈRE PARTIE

**Chapitre 1 : Genèse**

Cela me faisait tout drôle de prendre la plume pour coucher sur papier le compte rendu d'une enquête que je venais de terminer il y a quelques heures. Je laissais d'habitude le rôle d'écrivain à Watson, il faisait ça beaucoup mieux que moi.

Mais voilà, le brave docteur dormait encore lorsque cette affaire-ci a débutée. Je l'avais réveillé après mais je m'étais bien gardé de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au tout début. De plus, je lui ai caché beaucoup de choses dont en principe il n'aura jamais connaissance. Sauf si la principale intéressée le lui raconte un jour… Et encore ! Je doute ! Je crois que certains événements seront passés sous silence jusqu'à notre mort. Comme les faits étaient encore tous frais dans ma mémoire je préférais les consigner tout de suite. Le jour se lèvera que je serai loin de l'avoir terminé.

Watson, lui, avait profité de notre retour en train pour commencer la rédaction de cette enquête. Il s'était rendu compte que je n'avais pas envie de parler.

Avant d'aller se coucher il avait laissé traîner sur la table l'ébauche de son récit. A dessin sans doute, il savait que j'y jetterais un coup d'œil.

Ce que j'avais fait. Il avait consigné scrupuleusement les événements mais il avait omit certains détails – ceux qui n'avaient rien avoir avec l'enquête – et en avait changé quelques autres : notamment l'âge de la cliente, son physique, son habillement, mon comportement envers elle et avait passé sous silence la vraie fin de l'histoire. Il avait même coupé au court ! Mais il lui avait trouvé un titre : « le ruban moucheté ».

Voilà l'exacte vérité sur cette histoire :


	3. I : chap 2 :6h30 du matin

**Chapitre 2 : Six heures et demie du mat'**

Nous étions le 20 février 1885, notre logeuse s'était absentée quelques jours pour aller au chevet d'une parente souffrante. Dehors il régnait un froid de canard. Comme mes activités de détective étaient calmes de ces temps ci, j'en avais profité pour faire quelques expériences. Madame Hudson n'étant pas là pour rouspéter sur les odeurs j'en avais bien profité ! Le chat étant partit…

Watson était allé se coucher et moi, j'étais resté pour terminer mon expérience en cours. J'avais laissé tomber la veste, le gilet… et travaillais en manche de chemise. La fatigue des derniers jours s'étant accumulée je m'étais assoupi dans le fauteuil à la fin de l'expérience en cours.

Un coup de sonnette m'avait réveillé en sursaut. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il est 6h30. Nouveau coup de sonnette ! Mais que faisait donc madame Hudson bon sang ! C'est alors que tout me revint ! Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte puisqu'elle n'était pas là !

L'avantage quand on s'endort dans le fauteuil au lieu de son lit c'est que l'on est déjà tout habillé ! Je descendis donc les escaliers et ouvris la porte. Oh surprise ! Une jolie jeune fille très élégante et bien habillée se tenait devant moi. Vingt ou vingt et un ans à tout casser.

J'en fus tellement surpris que j'en restai sans voix. A ma vue, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter. C'est vrai que je ne devais pas être tout à fait présentable : ma chemise froissée était entrouverte assez largement, les manches étaient retournées, petite barbe de trois jours et cheveux un peu ébouriffés.

La pauvre enfant grelottait à cause du froid et m'avais l'air apeurée aussi. Derrière elle il n'y avait qu'un cocher de fiacre. Celui qui l'avait amené sans doute. Les chevaux fumaient encore de la course qu'ils venaient de faire.

- Oui mademoiselle ? lui dis-je. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Êtes vous monsieur Holmes ? fit-elle en claquant des dents.

- En chair et en os mademoiselle.

Devant son air un peu surpris je lui précisai :

- Veuillez excuser ma tenue un peu négligée mademoiselle. Vous allez croire que je me suis fâché avec le barbier ! Cela fait trois jours que je travaille sur une expérience chimique et au soir, je me suis endormi dans le fauteuil ! Je ne dois pas être très présentable ce matin. En plus, ma logeuse est absente, c'est pour ça que je fais le travail qui d'habitude lui échoit. Voulez-vous entrer ?

Elle me répondit par un petit signe d'assentiment, se retourna vers le cocher et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Le fouet claqua et les chevaux partirent au trot.

- Venez mademoiselle, rentrons, lui dis-je en la prenant par la main. Je crois que vous seriez mieux devant le feu avec une bonne tasse de thé ! Votre main est glacée.

Je refermai la porte derrière nous. La pauvre était frigorifiée et avait toujours l'air apeuré. De plus, elle s'agrippait à ma main et ne voulait plus la lâcher. J'en saurais sans doute un peu plus sur ce qui la terrorisait lorsque nous serions arrivés en haut.

- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Ou du café si vous préférez, car je sens que vous frissonnez.

- Il n'y a pas que le froid qui me fait frissonner monsieur Holmes. Mais la peur aussi. Je suis terrorisée ! Mais pour me réchauffer je boirai du thé pour commencer et puis comme d'habitude je me rabattrai sur le café. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander…

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Madame Hudson a même un excellent Brandy si vous voulez…

J'étais curieux de savoir tout de suite ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil mais le hall d'entrée n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de choses. J'en profitai pour la détailler en vitesse et discrètement : assez grande pour une femme, 1m74 au moins, mince, belle taille, bien vêtue et un visage très joli. Une fort belle demoiselle !

Elle devait rendre les autres filles jalouses…Puisque sa main était à ma disposition, je l'examinai un peu mieux.

- En regardant vos doigts, j'ai pensé que vous étiez dactylographe ! Grosse erreur de ma part ! Dans la lumière du hall, je vois beaucoup mieux. C'est pianiste que vous êtes ! Mais vous n'en jouez pas souvent, vos doigts en portent les traces mais atténuées…

- Oui, j'en ai joué longtemps lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Mais cela doit faire des années maintenant que je n'en joue presque plus… Juste quand je suis seule…

- Moi aussi j'en ai joué dans ma jeunesse, dès mes cinq ans. J'ai du en jouer pendant dix ans… Je me suis rabattu depuis sur le violon, c'est moins encombrant !

Gentiment je la dirigeai vers l'escalier, mon autre main posée sur son épaule droite pour la réconforter et l'autre main toujours serrée par la sienne. La jeune fille avait posé son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier lorsque madame Hudson sortit de son logement en trombe et nous tomba dessus.

Ses yeux étaient passés successivement de moi à la demoiselle et vice versa. On aurait cru qu'elle allait nous fusiller sur place ! Je fis comme si de rien n'était et lui dit de but en blanc :

- Ah madame Hudson ! Vous êtes rentrée plus tôt ! Ça tombe bien ! Voulez-vous bien préparer du thé chaud et du café fort car j'ai une jeune demoiselle qui meurt de froid. Merci ! Allez-y mademoiselle… lui dis-je en posant ma main dans son dos pour la faire monter.

- Monsieur Holmes ! fit madame Hudson sur un ton encore plus glacial que la température dehors. Où vous croyiez vous ? Dans une maison de tolérance ? Vous profitez de mon absence pour faire monter une jeune fille dès potron-minet maintenant ? Et enlevez vos mains du bas de son dos ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! Et vous êtes à moitié habillé en plus ! Fermez votre chemise, c'est indécent ! Mon dieu je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous ! Mais où suis-je tombée ? Il était temps que je rentre pour remettre les choses en ordre ! Il me semble qu'il y a beaucoup trop de jolies femmes qui viennent vous voir ces derniers temps… Les trois dernières d'ailleurs, ce n'étaient pas des saintes… Et en plus vous voulez faire passer la demoiselle la première dans l'escalier ? Sachez monsieur Holmes qu'un gentleman digne de ce nom précède _toujours_ une dame lors de la montée d'un escalier ! On ne vous a donc pas appris les bonnes manières quand vous étiez enfant ?

- Non, j'ai été élevé par une meute de loup au fond d'une grotte ! lui répondis-je sur un ton grinçant. Ou alors j'étais absent le jour où ils ont donné la leçon ! Bon, vous nous le préparez ce thé ? Ou bien vous comptez laisser mourir de froid ma future cliente ?

- Cliente ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Depuis quand les jeunes filles de bonne famille se promène à 6h30 du matin dans les rues de Londres ? On aura tout vu dans cette maison ! Tout se perd de nos jours ! Et il veut du thé !

Son sermon fini madame Hudson me fusilla encore une fois du regard puis s'en alla vers sa cuisine, choquée, dans un froufroutement de robes.

Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la visite des trois « dames » venue en décembre dernier. Vu le métier qu'elles exerçaient… Je sentais bien que cette visite allait me poursuivre longtemps encore…

La jeune fille et moi nous nous regardâmes, un peu interloqués. Je haussai les épaules en soupirant :

- Désolé mademoiselle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ce matin. Sa visite dans la famille n'a pas du être de tout repos… Mais je vous en prie, montez ! Heu…pardon, je m'en prie ! Puisque les règles de bienséance m'interdisent de vous faire passer devant moi… Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… En tout cas, une chose est sûre : si j'étais son employé, elle me virait sur le champ, sans lettre de recommandation qui plus est !

La demoiselle me fit alors un joli sourire, le premier. Un beau et franc sourire même assortit d'un petit pouffement de rire.

- Pas grave ! lui dis-je taquin. Si je dois trouver un autre emploi, je vous emmène avec moi ! Un sourire comme ça vaut bien toutes les lettres de référence du monde. Au fait, je me présente : Sherlock Holmes, détective privé.

- Oh pardon monsieur Holmes ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! me répondit-elle un peu gênée en me tendant la main. Je m'appelle Hélène Stoner. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour résoudre une affaire. Si vous le voulez bien du moins…

- Je m'en serais douté ! lui répliquai-je ravi. Je suis votre homme ! Bon, je monte, je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

J'avais monté cinq marches que la demoiselle était toujours dans le hall, le pied posé sur la première marche, lorsque madame Hudson passa sa tête par la porte et m'apostropha d'un ton toujours cassant :

- Le docteur Watson est-il déjà levé ? Sera-t-il présent lors de votre entretien avec mademoiselle au moins ?

Ça commençait à bien faire ! Déjà qu'elle s'était imaginée des choses la dernière fois et voilà qu'elle remettait le couvert en me faisant passer pour un je-ne-sais-quoi aux yeux de la demoiselle… Je me penchais sur la rampe et lui répondis sur un ton faussement mielleux :

- Madame Hudson, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que Watson soit ou non présent ?

- Apparemment monsieur Holmes, les convenances et vous ça fait deux ! persiffla-t-elle. Il est hors de question que cette demoiselle se retrouve, à cette heure indue, seule en compagnie d'un homme célibataire ! Sauf si elle n'est pas qui elle prétend être ! Alors montez réveiller le docteur Watson et à ce moment là la jeune fille pourra monter dans votre appartement !

C'était le monde à l'envers ce matin ! Watson pour me chaperonner ? On aura tout vu ! La moutarde commençait à me monter au nez ! Comme après sa tirade elle était repartie dans sa cuisine, je me penchai un peu plus fort sur la rampe pour lui signifier ma façon de penser :

- Vous voulez que Watson, grand séducteur des femmes devant l'éternel me serve de chaperon ? Mais enfin, madame Hudson vous me prenez pour qui ? Un ogre diabolique et pervers qui dévore les jeunes filles à son petit déjeuner ? Bon sang !

- Ne jurez pas en présence des dames ! me cria-t-elle de sa cuisine. Et ne montez pas ensemble !

N'importe quoi ! Je tournai la tête vers ma future cliente, qui stoïquement attendait en bas des marches le bon vouloir de ma logeuse pour monter et lui dit :

- Je crois que je vais vous appeler un fiacre et vous envoyer chez Scotland Yard. Vous pourrez déposer une plainte à mon encontre auprès de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il sera ravi de me coffrer pour toutes ces choses dont madame Hudson me croit capable.

- Non monsieur Holmes, fit-elle tout doucement avec un joli sourire, c'est vous que je suis venue voir et je ne veux surtout pas ces incapables de policiers ! Et je ne crois pas que vous êtes un ogre qui dévore les jeunes filles. Ce n'est pas de vous que j'ai peur…

Je souris au compliment. Mais que pouvait donc faire ma logeuse ? Toujours accoudé à la rampe je m'inclinai un peu plus pour tenter de l'apercevoir et lui dire que nous allions monter. Convenances ou pas ! J'avais autre chose à faire que de rester appuyé sur la rampe quand même ! Maudit sois ma logeuse et ses convenances ! Je maudis aussi l'espèce d'apprenti de mon tailleur qui n'avait même pas été fichu de couper mon pantalon selon mes mesures !

Sur ces entre faits, madame Hudson revint dans le couloir, ses yeux se dirigèrent sur mademoiselle Stoner et tout à coup elle la tança vertement :

- Mademoiselle ! Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'une jeune fille bien élevée ! Tenez-vous correctement tout de suite ! Que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Je me retournai, assez surpris je dois dire ! La pauvre enfant était toute rouge. Et madame Hudson me dit, en me foudroyant du regard que « C'est sûr maintenant ! Il est hors de question que vous montiez ensemble et restiez tout les deux sans chaperon ! Mon Dieu ! Mais où va-t-on ?».

Il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris là. Je me tournai de nouveau vers le demoiselle en souriant pour lui demander :

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait de si grave mademoiselle pour vous attirer les foudres de madame Hudson ? Vous ne vous teniez pas droite ? Vous rongiez vos ongles ? Ou vous n'avez pas respecté l'article 426 bis du « code de bonne conduite des demoiselles bien élevées» ?

Elle était toujours très rouge et ne savait plus trop où se mettre, la pauvre.

- Je pense que j'ai enfreint la règle numéro 1 en trouvant la solution à votre affaire, murmure t-elle tout en se tordant les mains.

- Vous avez résolu l'affaire ? Avant même de me la soumettre ?

- Oh non monsieur Holmes, s'empressa-t-elle de corriger. Je parlais de la petite question à laquelle vous n'aviez pas réponse. Mon affaire ne se résoudra pas sans votre concours je le crains.

J'eus beau réfléchir et me gratter la tête je ne voyais pas trop de quoi elle voulait parler.

- De quelle « question sans réponse » parliez-vous jeune fille ?

- Du pourquoi les femmes ne peuvent pas être devant les hommes dans les escaliers…

- Ah bravo ! fis-je en tapant dans mes mains. Pouvez-vous éclairer ma lanterne parce que sur ce principe je sèche… Vu que j'ai raté des cours…

- Ben… Heu… bredouilla t-elle en rougissant de nouveau. Imaginons un instant que vous et moi échangions nos positions : je suis à votre place, accoudée à la rampe et vous, vous êtes en bas des marches… Comme je serais plus haute que vous, vos yeux se retrouveraient instantanément dans le bas de mon dos… Et madame Hudson ne veut pas que vous ayez cette vision de moi… Vous comprenez…

Je réfléchis une seconde, souris franchement en imaginant la demoiselle penchée – ce qui soit dit en passant serait très agréable comme vision – et j'en rigolai à gorge déployée.

- Oui mademoiselle je vois très bien… dis-je entre deux rires (Puis, me rendant compte que je n'utilisais pas le bon verbe, je me repris). Heu… je voulais dire « je comprends » et pas je vois ! Je viens encore d'enfreindre une règle !

Après cet intermède fort gai, je repris ma position sur cette rampe et me penchant un peu plus j'essayai de voir ce que faisait madame Hudson. Elle traînait et ça m'énervait d'attendre. J'avais une future enquête moi !

- Oh bon Dieu madame Hudson ! fis-je agacé. Mais elle en met du temps ! Elle va chercher son thé à l'autre bout du monde où quoi ? Si ça continue…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens car je venais de comprendre une autre chose ! Je devais être vraiment fatigué ce matin car mon cerveau était au ralentit… La jeune fille se trouvait en bas des escaliers et moi, cela faisait quelques minutes que j'étais penché sur la rampe, cinq marches plus hautes qu'elle, avec un pantalon que le tailleur m'avait un peu trop ajusté à la taille et à l'entre jambe ! Si madame Hudson avait tancé vertement la demoiselle c'est parce qu'elle l'avait surprise en train de me mater le bas du dos ! Voilà la raison de sa remontrance ! Je posai mes coudes sur la rampe et levai les bras au ciel. Bon sang ! Ce fut plus fort que moi, je rigolai.

- Que se passe t'il monsieur ? me demanda-t-elle timidement. On dirait d'ici que vous venez de faire une découverte cruciale…

- Oh oui mademoiselle ! lui répondis-je en me redressant. Mon cerveau est un peu lent ce matin ! Mais je viens de comprendre pourquoi madame Hudson vous a criée dessus ! Elle vous a surpris en train « de résoudre la question » et a été choquée de ce que vous regardiez chez moi… Je comprends qu'elle ne veut plus qu'on monte…

La pauvre enfant fut tétanisée en entendant mes propos et porta ses mains à sa bouche. J'entendis un faible « Oh mon Dieu, non ! ». Elle baissa la tête et je sentis sa détresse jusqu'ici. Son regard se porta en arrière, vers la porte de sortie… Ce n'était pas le but voulu. Je descendis les quelques marches, posai une main sur son épaule et de l'autre l'obligeai à relever la tête.

- Désolé mademoiselle… lui fis-je sur le ton le plus doux possible. Je ne voulais pas vous froisser ni vous faire peur. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis même pas fâché, juste surpris et amusé… Et j'ai toujours l'intention de résoudre le problème qui vous préoccupe. Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de rester ?

Ses yeux étaient humides. Elle hocha la tête et me bredouilla :

- Je suis désolée monsieur Holmes, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect vous savez. Je ne regardais pas vraiment. Mais en levant les yeux, j'ai vu votre position et j'ai souris bêtement car je venais de découvrir la solution à la question. C'est à ce moment là que votre logeuse m'a vu… Elle va me prendre pour une moins que rien, et vous aussi…

- Mais non rassurez-vous. Demain ça lui passera. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise en vous disant que je savais pourquoi elle s'était fâchée sur vous. Juste vous faire rire… Raté ! Si Watson avait été là il m'aurait encore dit que je ne sais pas y faire avec le beau sexe… Allons, ne tremblez plus, je ne vais pas vous manger. C'est toujours flatteur… Une jolie fille qui vous admire le bas du dos… Attention, il est interdit par toutes les règles de bienséance d'y mettre la main… Tout compte fait, l'erreur de mon tailleur me met en valeur. Mais chez moi c'est surtout le cerveau qui est le plus admirable !

Mission accomplie : un beau sourire vint éclairer son visage. Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite amusée par ma boutade.

- Et vous restez modeste en plus !

- Je déteste la fausse modestie…

Ce fut un fracas de porcelaine brisée qui nous fit sursauter et mit fin à cet aparté. Madame Hudson en nous trouvant ainsi en avait laissé choir ses tasses de thé !

De nouveau des cris d'indignation et tout les sermons sur les règles de bienséances qui étaient bafouées… Et le thé bien chaud était par terre ! Le café aussi !

- Cette fois-ci nous sommes grillés définitivement ! lui dis-je résigné. J'ai l'impression que vous allez me raconter toute votre histoire dans les escaliers… Ou alors nous devons profiter qu'elle hurle dans sa cuisine pour monter discrètement. Au point où nous en sommes…

Je remontai quelques marches de l'escalier et, me penchant un tout petit peu je criai à ma logeuse :

- Madame Hudson, nous montons !

Elle surgit hors de sa cuisine tel un diable hors de sa boîte et me montrant un index rageur me menaça de me mettre à la porte si je faisais une chose pareille ! Pour elle, la jeune fille n'était pas une vraie cliente pour une enquête. Le client c'était moi et la fille vendait ses charmes ! Elle me répéta plusieurs fois que « elle vivante ce genre de pratiques n'auraient pas cours ici ! ». Cette enquête commençait vraiment fort !

La jeune fille pouvait se choquer que l'on puisse penser d'elle ce genre de choses.

Je haussai le ton et priai madame Hudson de lui présenter ses excuses.

Ce qu'elle fit, de mauvaise grâce tout en regagnant sa cuisine.

Me tournant ensuite vers la demoiselle pour lui faire face je lui demandai :

- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions mademoiselle ?

- En quinze minutes nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pouce ! Alors tant pis, je monte avec vous.

- Comme vous voulez. Mais c'est votre réputation qui est en jeu mon enfant, lui dis-je tout en étirant mes bras vers le haut. Je suis tout ankylosé à cause de ma nuit dans ce fauteuil inconfortable !

Subitement je la vis rougir et détourner rapidement les yeux. Je compris que j'avais encore fait une chose à ne jamais faire devant une demoiselle : s'étirer de tout son long dans un escalier avec un pantalon un peu trop serré ! Surtout quand on était plus haut qu'elle. Après l'arrière, c'était l'avant…

- Je suis impardonnable sur ce coup là ! lui dis-je gêné. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je vous présente mes excuses. Et si vous voulez courir à Scotland Yard, je ne vous retiens pas… Vous ferez de l'inspecteur Lestrade un homme heureux.

- Ne vous tracassez pas ! fit-elle en hochant la tête de gauche à droite avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je vous suis. Et si vous n'êtes pas convenable, je pourrai toujours appeler votre Cerbère à mon secours…

- Quoi ? fis-je assez étonné d'entendre ce nom là dans la bouche d'une jeune dame.

- Cerbère, m'expliqua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Le chien de la mythologie grecque, gardien de l'entrée des enfers. Il devait empêcher ceux qui passaient le Styx de pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne savez pas.

Tiens, me dis-je en moi-même, serait-ce une jeune fille avec de la culture. Faisons lui passer un petit test discrètement.

- Merci, mais je savais qui était Cerbère. J'étais juste étonné que vous le preniez pour exemple. D'habitude, les jeunes filles n'ont pas de culture ! Mais dites moi, si madame Hudson tient le rôle de Cerbère, qui fait celui du maître des enfers ? Serais-ce moi ? fit-je amusé.

- Oh non monsieur Holmes ! Je laisse le rôle d'Hadès à d'autre personne. Mon beau-père tiendrait le rôle à merveille, dit-elle en poussant un gros soupir. Moi, je vous vois plutôt dans le rôle de Virgile. Vous serez mon guide, si vous le voulez bien naturellement, et vous m'aiderez à sortir de mon enfer. En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas neuf cercles à traverser… Enfin, c'est une métaphore.

- Ainsi vous connaissez la « Divine Comédie » de Dante ? m'exclamais-je abasourdi.

- Je l'ai lue. Oh non, ne dites rien ! me répondit-elle en levant son bras. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : que les femmes ne devraient pas lire mais plutôt se consacrer aux taches ménagères et à leur mari…On me l'a assez dit !

- Ah non, pas du tout ! m'écriais-je. Je pense que les femmes ont toutes le droit de s'instruire ! Et de lire ! Vous me connaissez mal mademoiselle… Mais trêve de bavardages, montons nous réchauffer et vous m'exposerez cette affaire qui vous a fait venir si tôt.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir nous interrompit dans notre marche en avant. Madame Hudson revenait à la charge. Et quand elle vit que nous étions à deux marches du palier de l'appartement… Tout Londres à du l'entendre vociférer ce matin là !

- Madame Hudson, lui dit-je énervé en haussant le ton, je vais réveiller Watson ! Ne vous inquiétez pas non plus pour la vertu de la jeune fille ! Le temps que Watson arrive à la rescousse elle se tiendra dans un coin de la pièce avec le tisonnier en main. Et moi je serai dans l'autre coin, les mains en poche. Non pas en poche ! Vous pourriez encore croire que… Mes mains seront posées sur ma tête. N'oubliez pas de monter du thé ! Et du café aussi !

Et la laissant plantée là, ne sachant pas si elle devait hurler, pleurer sur mon manque flagrant d'éducation ou tomber dans les pommes devant tant d'ignominie, je fis signe à la jeune fille d'entrer dans notre appartement. Et citant l'inscription sur le fronton de la porte des enfers de la « Divine Comédie » :

« _Lasciate ogni speranza_… lui dis-je en italien tout en m'inclinant pour lui céder le passage.

- _Voi ch'intrate_, » compléta t-elle. Sauf que moi c'est le contraire. Je n'ai pas abandonné toutes mes espérances en entrant chez vous ! Que du contraire, je les ai emmenées avec moi.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : « Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'intrate » veut dire « Vous qui entrez ici, laissez toutes espérances ». Tout un programme lors de l'entrée dans les Enfers !

Extrait de « La Divine Comédie » de Dante


	4. I : chap 3 :Le récit

**Chapitre 3 : Le récit**

Une fois la porte refermée je me pris la tête dans les mains et poussai un grand soupir. On se regarda tous les deux avec le sourire puis je fis asseoir ma visiteuse dans le fauteuil, à côté du feu et allai réveiller Watson.

Je pénétrai dans sa chambre et lui secouai l'épaule.

- Désolé de vous réveiller Watson mais j'ai besoin de vous.

- Quelle heure est-il Holmes ? me répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- 6h50 Watson. Moi aussi j'ai été réveillé en sursaut, mais un peu plus tôt que vous… Nous avons une jeune et très jolie cliente qui n'attends plus que vous pour me conter son histoire. Habillez-vous et rejoignez nous au salon.

Watson émergea un peu plus du lit, l'air fort étonné et il se pinça le bras gauche.

Devant mon air stupéfait il cru bon de me préciser :

- Je voulais être sur que je ne rêvais pas ! Et comme vous ne sentez pas l'alcool, il ne me restait plus que cette option là.

Alors là, je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je le sommai de m'expliquer où il voulait en venir.

- Ecoutez Holmes, que vous me réveilliez à 6h50 pour une enquête, pas de problème ! Mais quand vous me déclarez que la demoiselle, en plus d'être jeune, est très jolie, là je me pose deux questions : ou bien vous avez bu, ou je suis en train de rêver ! Comme vous ne sentez pas l'alcool je me suis dis que je devais rêver. Mais non ! Je ne rêve pas ! Mon ami a dit qu'une femme était jolie ! Il est enfin sensible à la beauté des femmes ! Miracle !

- Watson ! fis-je en levant les bras au ciel. Quand une femme est jolie, je le remarque, mais je le signale rarement ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis insensible ! Allez ! Debout !

- Attendez Holmes ! me dit-il sur un ton enjoué. Jolie comment ? Mignonne ou belle ?

- Watson, vous êtes un indécrottable romantique, fis-je en soupirant. Mais si vous y tenez… Je dirais que si on lui recoiffe un peu ses cheveux et qu'on lui passe une robe de soirée elle fera tourner beaucoup de têtes et remplira son carnet de bal ! Satisfait ? Maintenant dépêchez-vous de vous lever et de vous habiller ! Parce que quand une jolie jeune fille, apeurée, se promène en ville dans ce froid, à une heure aussi matinale et qu'elle tire d'honnêtes gens du fauteuil, je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a quelque chose d'urgent à nous communiquer. En admettant qu'il s'agisse d'une affaire intéressante, vous ne demanderiez pas mieux, je pense, que de la suivre dès le début. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai dérangé : pour vous donner une chance. Pas pour disserter sur la beauté du sexe faible !

- Mon cher ami, je m'en voudrais de la rater, surtout si la demoiselle en détresse est aussi jolie que vous le laissez sous entendre. Ce qui venant de votre part n'est pas peut dire !

Je laissai Watson et rejoignis la demoiselle au salon. En me voyant revenir elle me fit un sourire discret. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, même belle.

Elle frissonnait toujours mais ce n'était plus de froid. Quelque chose lui faisait très peur. On aurait dit un animal traqué et aux abois. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer une jeune fille de cet âge ?

Je m'assis en face d'elle et en profitai pour l'examiner plus à mon aise.

Elle se tenait bien droite dans le fauteuil, pose d'une jeune fille bien éduquée et de classe sociale élevée, pas noble ni bourgeoise mais aisé. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient noués en chignon, quelques mèches s'étaient échappées, sans doute à cause du vent. Vêtements de bonne coupe mais pas de la dernière mode. De l'argent mais plus trop.

Ses mains étaient propres et soignées. Ce n'était pas les mains d'une femme de chambre mais plutôt d'une maîtresse de maison. Quoique, il y avait par endroits des petits signes qui m'indiquait qu'elle avait du accomplir des tâches ménagères… Revers de fortune ?

C'est quand elle tourna son regard vers moi que je remarquai qu'elle avait de très jolis yeux d'un vert émeraude. De quoi damner un bataillon de Saints.

- Le chaperon ne va plus tarder mademoiselle, lui dis-je de manière guindée.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et rit de bon cœur. En plus d'être jolie et cultivée, elle avait le sens de l'humour !

Le thé et le café n'arrivaient toujours pas ! Bon sang, pensais-je, c'est quand même un comble ! C'est le docteur Watson, le joli cœur, qui est chargé de faire le chaperon ! Le monde à l'envers ce matin ! Je veux bien parier ma chemise qu'il va lui sortir le grand jeu ! Surtout si elle est célibataire. Jolie comme elle est, il ne pourra pas résister !

Et madame Hudson qui avait l'humeur d'un Pitt Bull enragé ! Comme si c'était moi qui allais draguer et courir le jupon ! Depuis quand je devais avoir quelqu'un pour me surveiller lorsque je recevais une jeune fille pour une enquête maintenant ? Quand on y repensait, c'était la demoiselle qui m'avait admiré les fesses !

Me voici donc avec la réputation d'un pervers, d'un dévoyé tout ça parce que il y a quelques mois, lors d'une enquête – non résolue d'ailleurs – j'avais reçu ici trois dames qui faisaient le commerce de leurs charmes !

Watson avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Surtout parce que les trois dames, me connaissant de longue date, m'avaient tutoyé et appelé par mon prénom. On avait eu beau lui dire que entre elles et moi il n'y avait rien que de l'amitié, je savais que Watson aurait toujours un petit doute.

Madame Hudson, quant à elle ne s'en était sans doute pas encore remise ! Trois prostituées dans notre appartement !

- A quoi pensez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes tout songeur.

Le son de sa voix me fit sursauter. Perdu dans mes pensées je l'avais presque oubliée.

- A rien de bien important. Je suis toujours ainsi ! Dès que je réfléchis, je ne suis plus là pour personne. Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, c'était impoli de ma part de le faire en votre présence.

Le petit sourire qui apparu sur ses lèvres ne présageait rien de bon. On aurait dit le sourire d'un chat devant un pot de crème.

- Si je devine le cheminement qu'ont prit vos pensées, qu'est ce que je gagne ?

- Mes considérations éternelles et les félicitations du jury, répondis-je sans trop me faire d'illusions.

- Marché conclu monsieur Holmes ! Bien, j'y vais : vous avez pensé que c'était un comble que ce soit le docteur Watson qu'on appelle pour faire le chaperon alors que, si j'ai bien compris, le « dragueur » c'est plutôt lui.

Son raisonnement correct me fit sursauter. Je me redressai dans mon fauteuil et écoutai la suite avec une attention accrue. Elle poursuivit, sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite sans doute d'avoir fait mouche :

- Qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour une jeune fille à rester seule en votre présence : vous êtes un gentleman ! Parce que c'est le docteur Watson qui va sans doute me faire son numéro de charme tandis que vous, vous allez vous concentrer uniquement sur le problème que je vais vous soumettre. Que la cliente soit jolie ou pas, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est son affaire. Je vois à votre regard que jusque là j'ai bon... Vous vous dites aussi que si on y pense bien, c'est moi qui ai outrepassé les limites de la bienséance en posant mes yeux où je ne devais pas ! Tandis que vous, vous vous êtes comporté correctement ! De plus, vous êtes sidéré et irrité de l'attitude que votre logeuse à eux envers vous, ce qui m'indique qu'avant, elle ne se comportait pas ainsi à votre égard. C'est comme s'il s'était passé un événement qui l'avait fait changer d'attitude avec vous. Elle a parlé de « dames qui venaient souvent au matin ces derniers temps ». Je ne suis donc pas la première à vous tirer du lit et la pauvre femme se pose des questions sur votre moralité ! Cela vous exaspère au plus haut point parce vous savez que vous êtes droit dans vos bottes et en règle avec vous-même. Madame Hudson se fait des idées et cela vous énerve qu'elle vous prenne pour le dévoyé que vous n'êtes pas. »

- Considérations éternelles et félicitation du jury mademoiselle ! fis-je en m'inclinant devant elle. Mais il va falloir m'expliquer comment vous y êtes arrivée ! Vous avez du vous baser sur mon attitude et sur une multitude de petits détails. J'ai intérêt à fermer ma tête à double tour… Mais entre nous, puisque vous êtes loin d'être une ravissante idiote, vous êtes sûre d'avoir besoin de mon aide ?

- Oui monsieur Holmes. Ici, ce n'était pas compliqué, il me suffisait de décoder comme vous l'avez déduit le langage de votre corps…

Comprenant ce que sa phrase pouvait sous-entendre, elle rosi légèrement.

- Le langage de mon corps… voyez-vous ça ! dis-je en me caressant le menton. Vous êtes redoutable jeune fille ! Ma place est en jeu… Expliquez-moi maintenant où j'ai perdu des indices et…

L'entrée de Watson mit fin à notre discussion. Je fis les présentations.

- Je vous présente mon confrère et ami le docteur Watson. Vous pouvez parler librement aussi bien devant moi que devant lui. Watson, voici mademoiselle Hélène Stoner.

Ils se serrèrent la main et un coup d'œil discret vers Watson me confirma ce que je pensais : Watson était sous le charme ! Le spectacle allait commencer !

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle, lui dit-il sur un ton enjoué. Holmes m'avait dit que vous étiez très jolie mais je vois qu'il était encore en dessous de ça. Enfin, il a quand même remarqué votre beauté…c'est déjà un progrès ! Vous êtes tout à fait ravissante ! Nous sommes sous le charme !

Elle sursauta et rougit une fois de plus tout en tournant un regard surpris vers moi. Je lui fis un salut de la tête, un peu gêné de la remarque de Watson. Mon royaume pour un trou de souris. On ne m'y reprendrait plus !

- Bon ! fis-je d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. Quand Watson aura fini de révéler les secrets d'alcôve, la demoiselle pourra peut-être avoir l'occasion de nous raconter ce qui la terrorise et la met dans cet état de nervosité intense.

J'adressai à la jeune fille un regard compréhensif et lui enjoignis de nous raconter son histoire. Watson ne la quittait pas des yeux…

- Vous ne devez plus avoir peur, lui dit-je doucement en me penchant pour tapoter son bras. Nous allons vite arranger cette affaire, j'en suis certain… Vous êtes arrivée pas le train de ce matin n'est ce pas ?

- Mais… fit-elle interloquée, comment savez-vous cela ? Vous ne me connaissez pas pourtant ? Et je n'ai pas souvenir vous avoir dit comment…

- Non, mais j'ai remarqué lors de votre arrivée que vous aviez un billet de retour dans votre main. Ensuite vous l'avez glissé dans la poche de votre manteau. Vous avez du partir de bonne heure. Et vous avez du faire une longue course en cabriolet sur de mauvaises routes avant d'atteindre la gare.

Elle sursauta et me considéra avec ahurissement.

- Ne cherchez aucun mystère, chère mademoiselle ! lui dis-je en souriant. Sur la manche gauche de votre veste, il y a ces taches de boue, très fraîches. Le seul moyen de transport qui projette ainsi de la boue est un cabriolet. Je suis sûr que vous étiez assis à gauche du cocher.

- Vous avez raison, dit-elle. J'ai quitté la maison très tôt, vers cinq heures. Je suis arrivée à Leatherhead vers cinq heures vingt et j'ai pris le premier train pour Londres. Monsieur, je n'en peu plus. Je risque de devenir folle si ça continue. Et je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner… Hormis vous. C'est Mme Farintosh qui m'a parlé de vous : vous l'avez aidée lorsqu'elle avait besoin. C'est elle qui m'a donné votre adresse et qui m'envoie vers vous.

- Oui je me souviens de l'affaire. J'étais fort jeune ! C'était bien avant notre association Watson. D'ailleurs…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et allai fouiller dans les documents sur mon bureau.

- Ah ! Oui ! Il s'agissait d'un diadème avec une opale. N'ayez crainte madame, je suis tout disposé à m'occuper de votre affaire et j'y apporterai autant de soin et d'attention qu'à celui de votre amie.

- Merci monsieur Holmes ! me dit-elle les yeux fort humides. Vous me permettrez peut être d'y voir plus clair. Le seul problème, c'est que pour l'instant il m'est impossible de vous offrir quoi que ce soit pour le service que vous me rendriez. Mais dans deux mois, si tout va bien, je serai mariée et pourrais disposer de mes revenus. Et je vous jure monsieur que vous n'aurez pas affaire à une ingrate !

- Oh mes honoraires… Mon métier comporte toutes sortes de récompenses. Si en réglant votre affaire vous retrouvez votre sourire, la joie de vivre et votre insouciance, je m'estimerai bien payé. Mais s'il entre dans vos intentions de me défrayer des dépenses que je pourrai avoir à supporter, alors vous me réglerez quand cela sera plus facile pour vous, voilà tout. Pour l'instant, je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir nous exposer tous les faits qui pourraient m'aider à former une opinion sur l'affaire.

- Hélas, monsieur Holmes ! répondit notre visiteuse. Ce qui fait l'horreur de ma situation est que mes craintes sont très imprécises, et que mes soupçons ne sont fondés que sur des petits détails qui, à quelqu'un d'autre paraîtraient insignifiants. Mais croyez-moi, « il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark ! » (Elle venait de citer Hamlet ! De mieux en mieux). La personne dont je souhaiterais obtenir de l'aide et un avis, prend mes récits pour des lubies de femme trop nerveuse qui a lu trop de livres. Il part du principe qu'une femme ne doit pas s'instruire mais rester à ses fourneaux ! Il ne me l'a pas dit si clairement, mais je l'ai bien senti. Seule madame Farintosh m'a écoutée avec attention et m'a conseillé de m'en remettre à vous. J'avance dans la nuit et je ne vois plus que vous pour m'éclairer.

Donc, au temps pour Watson, la demoiselle était fiancée et bientôt mariée ! Il en avait eu une moue de dépit le pauvre ! Et la personne qui prenait ses récits pour des lubies, c'était son fiancé ! Charmant homme aux idées rétrogrades… Je détestais les types dans ce genre là !

On frappa à la porte et madame Hudson fit son entrée avec un plateau de thé, du café et quelques biscuits de sa composition. Watson en fut tout surpris. Elle lui fit un sourire et pour ma part elle me décocha un regard à vous fusiller sur place.

- Madame Hudson ! s'exclama Watson. Vous êtes de retour plus tôt que prévu ? Et vous avez pensé à nous monter du thé… Vous êtes merveilleuse !

- Merci madame Hudson, vous êtes bien aimable, fit-je à mon tour. Déposez votre plateau sur la table, nous ferons le service.

- Nous avons un œuf à peler ensemble monsieur Holmes ! me glissa t-elle discrètement à l'oreille. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Vous vous êtes comporté comme un goujat de la pire espèce !

Watson, comme toujours, n'avait rien remarqué. Il était sous le charme de la demoiselle, même si son ardeur en avait pris un coup en apprenant que dans deux mois elle serait mariée. Tout enjoué à l'idée de recevoir une jolie demoiselle il ne vit pas les regards assassins que nous nous étions jetés ma logeuse et moi…

- Vous tombez bien madame Hudson, lui fit Watson. Mademoiselle Stoner ici présente est frigorifiée et je crois qu'une tasse de thé l'aidera à nous exposer ses problèmes. S'il vous plait mademoiselle, buvez, cela vous fera du bien.

Le show continuait encore un peu…Il lui tendit une tasse fumante qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Je vis madame Hudson tiquer. Se pourrait-il que la jeune fille soit réellement une _vraie_ cliente semblait dire ses yeux. La réponse du être affirmative car maternellement elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui dit sur un ton totalement radouci :

- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle. Je sais que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Monsieur Holmes est un expert. Il vous aidera c'est sûr. Passez une bonne journée et à bientôt ».

Au vu du regard qu'elle fit je compris que la demoiselle n'en revenait pas de ce changement radical. La furie du matin était devenue gentille et ne lui criait plus dessus. Quand nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois, mademoiselle Stoner nous narra son histoire.

- Je vis avec mon beau-père qui est le dernier survivant d'une des plus vieille famille saxonnes de l'Angleterre : les Roylott de Stoke Moran, à l'extrémité ouest du Surrey.

- C'est un nom connu, fit-je en hochant la tête.

- Autrefois, cette famille comptait parmi les plus riche d'Angleterre. Son domaine s'étendait jusque dans le Berkshire vers le nord et dans le Hampshire vers l'ouest. Au siècle dernier, quatre héritiers ont dilapidés la fortune et tout ce qui fut sauvé se résume à quelques hectares et à une maison qui a deux cents ans et qui est écrasée par une lourde hypothèque. Mon beau-père, fils unique de dernier aristocrate, comprit qu'il devait s'adapter à de nouvelles conditions de vie. Il obtint un prêt d'un proche et parti s'établir à Calcutta. A force de persévérance et grâce à ses qualités professionnelles, il se fit une importante clientèle. Toutefois, dans un accès de colère, et sous prétexte que quelques vols avaient été commis dans sa maison, il battit à mort son majordome, un indigène, et n'échappa que de peu à la peine capitale. Il demeura de longues années en prison puis il regagna l'Angleterre. Ce n'était plus qu'un homme aigri, un raté.

« Mais pendant qu'il était aux Indes, il avait épousé ma mère, jeune veuve du major général Stoner, de l'artillerie du Bengale. Ma sœur Julie n'avait que six ans et moi trois lorsque notre mère se remaria. Elle jouissait d'une fortune considérable, ses revenus s'élevaient à près d'un millier de livres par an. Elle avait tout légué au docteur Roylott pendant que nous vivions avec lui, sous la réserve d'une disposition aux termes de laquelle une certaine somme devait nous être versée annuellement en prévision de notre mariage. Peu après notre retour en Angleterre, ma mère mourut : elle fut victime d'un accident de chemin de fer près de Crewe, voici six ans. Je n'avais que quinze ans et ma sœur dix-huit… Le docteur Roylott abandonna alors son idée de s'installer à Londres et nous emmena dans la maison de ses ancêtres à Stoke Moran. Ma mère nous avait laissé suffisamment d'argent pour nos besoins : tout semblait indiquer que les soucis nous épargneraient.

« Mais un terrible changement s'opéra bientôt en notre beau-père. Au lieu de nouer des relations avec le voisinage, qui s'était réjoui de revoir un Roylott à Stoke Moran, il s'enferma chez lui. Il ne sortit guère que pour prendre querelle avec quiconque paraissait devoir ne pas lui céder le pas. A croire que dans sa famille on est brutal de père en fils. Et son séjour sous les tropiques et en prison n'allait pas arranger les choses. Une série de rixes peu honorables se produisirent et deux d'entre elles finirent devant le tribunal correctionnel. Il devint la terreur du village. Les gens s'enfuyaient lors de son passage car il est d'une force herculéenne et il ne se contrôle plus quand il est en colère.

« Je vous passerai les détails de toutes ses bagarres. Ses seuls amis sont des bohémiens, il les autorise à camper sur ses terres envahies pas les ronces et il accepte parfois l'hospitalité de leurs tentes. Il a aussi une passion pour les animaux des Indes, un correspondant lui en envoie régulièrement. En ce moment il a un guépard et un babouin en liberté dans son domaine. Ces bêtes ainsi que leur maître terrorises les villageois.

« Vous comprendrez que ma pauvre sœur Julie et moi n'étions pas heureuse. Les domestiques ne voulaient pas rester chez nous. Pendant longtemps nous avons du faire tout le travail à la maison ».

Je souris intérieurement car j'avais bien vu : ses mains portaient de légères traces de travaux domestiques.

« Ma sœur n'avait pas vingt-deux ans lorsqu'elle mourut, poursuivit-elle les yeux embués, et cependant ses cheveux avaient commencé à blanchir comme les miens sont en train de le faire… Quelques cheveux par-ci par là… Et j'ai eu vingt-et-un ans début février, le deux…»

- Votre sœur est décédée ? lui demandais-je tout doucement pour ne pas raviver son chagrin.

- Oui, il y de ça deux ans maintenant. Et c'est de sa mort que je voudrais vous parlez à présent. Vous comprenez que, menant la vie que je vous ai dépeinte, nous ne voyions guère de gens de notre âge ou de notre rang. Pourtant, nous avions une tante, une sœur non mariée de ma mère, Mlle Honoria Westphail, qui habite près de Harrow, et nous avions la permission de la voir. C'est elle qui a une bibliothèque fort bien achalandée et qui m'a donné des livres. Excusez pour cette digression. Bref, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, un peu avant Noël, ma tante avait invité le fils d'un de nos anciens voisins d'Inde, qui déjà à l'époque connaissait bien ma sœur. Ils se fiancèrent le jour de Noël. Il en était déjà amoureux depuis longtemps et était revenu en Angleterre pour la retrouver. Ma tante avait fait le reste. Quand ma sœur rentra à la maison et apprit la nouvelle à mon beau-père, il n'éleva aucune objection. Mais quinze jours avant la date du mariage un terrible événement me priva de ma sœur et seule amie.

Je m'étais enfoncé dans mon fauteuil en écoutant son récit et avait fermé les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Mais à ce point du récit, je les rouvris.

- Soyez bien précise dans les détails ! murmurais-je.

- Oh ! Cela ne me sera pas difficile ! Tout est resté gravé dans ma mémoire…Je vous ai déjà dit que notre manoir était très vieux : une seule aile est habitée. Dans cette aile, les chambres à coucher sont au rez-de-chaussée car les salons se trouvent dans la partie centrale du bâtiment. La première des chambres à coucher est celle du docteur Roylott, la seconde est celle de ma sœur et la troisième la mienne. Entre elles, pas de communications directes, mais toutes trois donnent sur le même couloir. Suis-je assez claire ?

- On ne peut plus claire ! Continuez ainsi et vous serez parfaite ! J'aime la précision.

- Les fenêtres de ces trois chambres ouvrent sur le jardin. Cette nuit-là, le docteur Roylott s'était retiré de bonne heure, mais nous savions qu'il ne dormait pas car ma sœur avait été incommodée par l'odeur des cigares de l'Inde, très fort, qu'il fumait habituellement. Alors elle avait quitté sa chambre pour passer dans la mienne. Nous avons bavardé sur son prochain mariage. Elle était très heureuse. Vers onze heures elle s'était levée pour partir, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'était arrêtée et avait regardée derrière elle.

« -Dis Hélène, tu n'as jamais entendu siffler quand il fait nuit noire ?

« - Jamais, lui répondit-je.

« - Je suppose que pendant ton sommeil, tu ne pourrais pas te mettre à siffler, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Certainement pas, Julie. Mais pourquoi ?

« - Parce que ces dernières nuits j'ai entendu toujours vers les trois heures du matin, et « distinctement, un sifflement à demi étouffé. J'ai le sommeil léger, et ce sifflement « m'a réveillée. Je ne puis pas te dire d'où il provient : peut-être d'à côté, peut-être du « jardin. Je me demandais si tu l'avais jamais entendu.

« - Non. Jamais. Ce doit être ces maudits romanichels sous les arbres.

« - Vraisemblablement. Pourtant si cela venait du jardin, tu l'aurais bien entendu aussi.

« - J'ai le sommeil moins léger que toi !

« - Oh peu importe après tout ! » Là-dessus ma sœur me sourit, sortit, referma ma porte et je l'entendis verrouiller la sienne.

- Vraiment ? lui demandais-je intrigué. Aviez-vous l'habitude de vous enfermer ainsi la nuit ?

- Chaque nuit, me dit-elle.

- Et pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Je crois vous avoir parlé du babouin et du guépard du docteur Roylott. Nous nous sentions en sécurité que lorsque nos verrous étaient tirés.

- Parfait ! Poursuivez je vous prie.

Au temps pour moi ! J'avais pensé à des choses pas très nettes lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elles fermaient leurs portes pour la nuit… Apparemment, le docteur n'était pas coupable d'avoir des relations déviantes avec ses belles-filles.

- Cette nuit là, je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. Une sorte de pressentiment me troublait. Ça fait toujours sourire les gens lorsqu'on leur parle de « pressentiment ou de sixième sens ». Bref, je n'étais pas à mon aise. Ma sœur et moi étions fort proches, très complices… Cette nuit était une nuit affreuse : le vent hurlait, la pluie battait sur les vitres. Soudain parmi tout le vacarme de la tempête jaillit un hurlement sauvage d'une femme dans l'épouvante. Je reconnus alors la voix de ma sœur. Cela me glaça le sang. Je sautai en bas de mon lit, m'enveloppai dans un châle et me précipitai dans le couloir. Au moment où j'ouvris ma porte, il me sembla entendre le sifflement étouffé que ma sœur m'avait décrit plus tôt, puis une ou deux secondes plus tard un son métallique, comme si un objet de métal était tombé. Tandis que je courais dans le couloir, la porte de ma sœur s'ouvrit et tourna lentement sur ses gonds. Frappée d'horreur je regardai, je ne savais qui allait en sortir. Puis la silhouette de Julie se profila dans la lumière de la lampe du couloir. Elle était blanche comme un linge, la terreur lui avait retiré tout le sang du visage. Elle agita les mains pour appeler à l'aide, sa tête se balançait comme si elle était ivre. Je l'attrapai dans mes bras pour essayer de la soutenir mais ses genoux plièrent et elle s'effondra par terre. Elle était secouée de convulsions comme quelqu'un qui souffre abominablement et son corps était arqué. D'abord je crus qu'elle ne m'avait pas reconnu mais quand je me penchais sur elle, elle me cria d'une voix que je n'oublierai jamais : « Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Hélène ! Le ruban ! Le ruban moucheté ! ». Il y avait autre chose qu'elle aurait voulu me dire, et elle pointa le doigt vers la chambre du docteur Roylott. A ce moment là, un nouveau spasme la saisit et lui retira le pouvoir de parler. Je me ruai vers la chambre de mon beau-père en l'appelant de toutes mes forces : il sortit hâtivement en enfilant sa robe de chambre. Quand il arriva auprès de ma sœur, elle avait perdu connaissance. Il lui desserra un peu les dents pour lui faire avaler du cognac. Il eut beau envoyer chercher le médecin du village, ma sœur sombra dans le coma et elle mourut sans revenir à elle. Voilà comment je perdis ma sœur bien aimée…

Sur la fin du récit elle n'avait même pas tenté de retenir ses larmes. Elles coulaient sur ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. On sentait que les cicatrices étaient encore béantes et à vif.

Je fis le galant homme et comme j'avais dans ma poche un mouchoir tout propre je le lui tendis. Elle le prit un peu étonnée puis se rendant compte qu'elle avait pleuré, me bredouilla un « merci », essuya ses yeux et le garda dans sa main. Watson me regardait avec des yeux ébahis. Encore un qui pensait que je n'avais aucun savoir-vivre ni aucune galanterie !

- Etes vous sûre d'avoir entendu un sifflement et le bruit métallique ? Pourriez-vous le jurer ?

- Ce fut ce que me demanda le coroner, monsieur Ferguson, pendant l'enquête. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir entendu tout cela. Toutefois, avec le déchaînement de la tempête et tous les craquements de cette vieille maison, il se peut que je me sois trompée. Mon fiancé dit que j'ai été influencé par ce que ma sœur m'avait dit.

- Votre sœur était elle habillée ?

- Non. Elle était en chemise de nuit. Dans sa main droite elle tenait un bout d'allumette consumée et la boîte d'allumettes était dans sa gauche.

Quand je réfléchissais je faisais souvent les cent pas. Mais pour éviter que la dame ne doive tourner la tête dans tous les sens je m'assis à califourchon sur l'accoudoir droit de son fauteuil.

- Watson, soyez gentil, servez une tasse de café à la dame. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de quelque chose de chaud et de fort pour se réconforter.

- Mais Holmes… C'est du thé que la jeune fille a bu, pas du café, me dit-il en se levant pour prendre la théière.

- Non docteur Watson, lui dit-elle. Monsieur Holmes a raison. C'est du café que je boirai. Je commence toujours par du thé et puis je passe au café. Fort, si possible…

- Dites donc… Je vais finir par croire que vous vous connaissiez avant tous les deux !

- Watson ! Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Donc, repris-je, si votre sœur avait les allumettes en main, cela indique que quand quelque chose l'a alarmée, elle a allumé une allumette et a regardé autour d'elle. C'est important. Et quelles conclusions a tirées le coroner ?

- Il a mené l'enquête avec une grande minutie car l'inconduite du docteur Roylott était depuis longtemps notoire dans le pays, mais il a été incapable de trouver une cause plausible au décès soudain de ma sœur. Mon témoignage a indiqué que la porte avait été verrouillée de l'intérieur, que les fenêtres étaient protégées par de vieilles persiennes pourvues de grosse barres de fer et fermées chaque nuit. Les murs ont été sondés avec soin : ils ont paru d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Le plancher a été examiné lui aussi et sans résultat. La cheminée était large, mais elle est barrée par quatre gros crampons. Il est certain par conséquent, que ma sœur était seule quand elle trouva la mort. Par ailleurs, on ne décela sur son corps aucune trace de violence.

- Et a-t-il été question d'empoisonnement ?

- Les médecins y ont songé, mais leurs examens ont été négatifs.

- Selon vous, fis-je en me penchant ver elle, de quoi donc a pu mourir cette malheureuse jeune fille ?

Je vis ses lèvres trembler légèrement et elle du se les mordre avant de me répondre.

- Je crois qu'elle est morte de frayeur, d'un choc nerveux. Mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est ce qui l'a effrayée au point de la tuer.

- Les romanichels se trouvaient-ils dans le domaine cette nuit là ?

- Oui, ils sont presque toujours dans le domaine. Heu… Monsieur Holmes, je crois que le docteur Watson veut vous dire quelque chose… Il vous fait des petits signes discrets depuis un certain temps déjà.

Plongés dans mes pensées je n'avais pas fait attention au manège de Watson.

- Oui Watson ? Une idée peut-être ?

- Holmes ! me dit-il indigné. Voyons ! Vous avez vu où vous vous êtes assis ? Mais enfin ! Il y a d'autres accoudoirs que celui du fauteuil de la demoiselle pour poser votre séant ! J'essaye de vous le faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure !

- Je suis en train de réfléchir Watson, que diable ! Oui, je jure si je veux ! Le problème de madame est beaucoup plus important que vos fichues règles de savoir vivre ! Quand je réfléchis je suis ailleurs ! Je n'avais même pas fait attention où je m'étais assis.

Devant l'air outré du bon docteur je restai bien campé sur mon accoudoir. Puis, je demandai gentiment à la demoiselle si l'endroit où je m'étais assis la dérangeait. Parce que si je la gênais, je me bougerais.

- Tranquillisez-vous monsieur Holmes, me répondit-elle en secouant sa tête. Vous vous asseyez où vous voulez. Sauf sur mes genoux, cela va de soi… ajouta t-elle en souriant.

Comme Watson était sur le point d'exploser, j'enfonçai le clou. Je me penchai vers la dame qui se tenait à ma gauche et lui dit sur un ton très sérieux :

- Jamais au premier rendez-vous ! C'est une règle à laquelle je ne transige jamais !

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et eu un franc sourire.

- Et bien monsieur Holmes, je ne vous imaginais pas si… amusant. Si vous ne trouvez pas de solution à mon problème vous aurez au moins le mérite de m'avoir fait sourire. Et cela faisait deux ans que je ne souriais plus…

- J'aurai au moins ce mérite ! Puisque mon cher Watson n'a rien de plus important à dire – hormis le fait qu'il s'étrangle d'indignation en entendant mes propos – je vais tâcher de reprendre le fil de mes pensées. Dites moi, jeune fille, comment interprétez-vous l'allusion au ruban moucheté ?

- Un jour je me dis qu'elle délirait, parfois je me demande si elle ne désignait pas les bohémiens qui ont toujours des tas de mouchoirs multicolores…

Je secouai la tête. Non, l'explication ne me satisfaisait pas.

- Nous nageons en eaux troubles. Il y a quelque chose qui coince quelque part. Mais où ? Voulez-vous continuer votre récit ?

- Ma sœur étant morte il y a maintenant deux ans, ma vie me sembla encore plus triste et plus sombre. Très solitaire aussi. Les livres m'ont tenu compagnie. C'est la seule chose qui m'a empêchée de me laisser aller et de toucher le fond. Mais l'année dernière, fin octobre pour être un peu plus précise, je suis venue à Londres avec ma tante. C'est là que j'ai rencontré un garçon. C'est lui qui m'a remarqué. Moi j'étais trop dans mes sombres pensées… Nous nous sommes revu au manoir. Mon beau-père n'a rien trouvé à redire. Il s'appelle Percy Armitage. Il est orphelin depuis un an m'a-t-il dit. Il travaille dans une banque, ici à Londres. Nous devons nous marier dans deux mois. Mon beau-père a donné son accord au projet. Mais hier, le docteur Roylott a décidé d'entreprendre quelques réparations dans l'aile ouest du manoir. Et le mur de ma chambre a été percé, si bien que je me suis vue dans l'obligation de me transporter dans la pièce où mourut ma sœur et de dormir dans le lit qui fut le sien. Imaginez mon épouvante quand, la nuit dernière, ne dormant pas et méditant sur la terrible fin de Julie, j'entendis subitement dans le silence de la nuit, le sifflement étouffé qui avait précédé sa mort. Je bondis du lit et allumai la lampe. Mais en vain : je ne vis rien. J'avais trop peur pour me remettre au lit. Aussi je m'habillai et dès qu'il fut cinq heures, je me glissai dehors, pris un cab à l'auberge de la Couronne, un peu plus loin que la maison, environ deux bons kilomètre, et j'ai roulé vers Leatherhead, d'où j'arrive dans le seul but de vous voir et de vous demander conseil.

- Vous avez bien fait mademoiselle. Mais m'avez-vous tout dit ?

- Oui, tout.

- Non, je pense vous avez omis certaines choses ! Vous couvrez votre beau-père.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

Pour toute réponse, je me penchai vers elle, lui pris le poignet, relevai le petit volant de dentelle qui le couvrait et mis à jour les cinq petites tâches bleuâtre qui s'y étalaient : les marques de quatre doigt et d'un pouce.

- Il vous traite bien cruellement ! Il y a plusieurs choses qui peuvent me mettre hors de moi. Et les hommes qui maltraitent les femmes en sont une !

Hélène rougit et recouvrit son poignet.

- C'est un homme dur, murmura-t-elle. Il ne connaît pas sa force.

- Ne le défendez pas mademoiselle ! Il ne le mérite pas ! Je n'ai jamais compris comment une femme battue pouvait encore défendre son bourreau.

- Rassurez-vous, il ne me bat pas. Ce sont les seules marques que vous trouverez. Et je peux vous le jurer.

- Tant mieux ! Sinon, c'est à moi qu'il aurait eu affaire. Je connais les arts martiaux et l'art de la boxe. Et dans ces cas là, je ne suis pas un tendre ! Et plus personne ne peut m'arrêter… C'est au finish…

La colère était montée en moi rien qu'en pensant que ce monstre avait pu lui faire du mal. Mon poing gauche s'était fermé instinctivement à la pensée de ce que je ferais à cet homme qui se permettait d'user de sa force sur sa bru. Cela me dégoûtais ! Elle du s'en apercevoir car elle toucha mon poing fermé du bout des doigts puis l'entoura carrément de sa main. Elle avait la peau douce et ses mains s'étaient réchauffées.

- Ce n'est pas grave monsieur Holmes. C'est un détail même.

Je hochai la tête et desserrai mon poing. Un long silence s'ensuivi.

J'avais le menton appuyé dans mes mains et je regardais brûler le feu. Plusieurs choses me trottaient dans la tête. Notamment la façon dont elle avait parlé de son fiancé et futur mari. Ce n'était pas les paroles d'une femme amoureuse sur le point de se marier. Elle avait parlé de lui sur un ton plat, comme si elle avait parlé d'une chose insignifiante… Généralement les demoiselles sont fières d'annoncer à tout le monde leur mariage. Pas elle ! Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais qu'il lui serve juste de porte de sortie…Il restait encore une chance à Watson de pouvoir remonter au créneau !

- Voilà une affaire très complexe, dis-je en rompant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé dans notre appartement. Il y a des milliers de détails sur lesquels je voudrais bien être fixé avant de décider d'un plan d'action. Mais nous n'avons pas un moment à perdre. Si nous nous rendions aujourd'hui à Stoke Moran, pourrions-nous voir ces chambres sans que votre beau-père le sache ?

- Justement, il a parlé d'une course importante qu'il doit faire aujourd'hui en ville. Il est vraisemblable qu'il sera absent toute la journée et qu'il ne nous dérangera pas. Nous avons une bonne à présent. C'est une vieille femme un peu folle. Mais elle quitte quand elle a fini son travail. Je saurai la tenir à l'écart.

- Bien ! Pas d'opposition à cette excursion Watson ?

- Aucune opposition !

- Alors nous viendrons tous les deux. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Une ou deux emplettes. Autant en profiter puisque je suis à Londres. Mais je serai de retour à temps pour vous accueillir : je prendrai le train de midi.

- Nous arriverons au début de l'après-midi. Moi même j'ai ma matinée occupée par quelques affaires. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse monter le petit déjeuner ?

- Je pense que je vais dire oui. Je suis partie tellement vite que je n'ai rien avalé. Merci messieurs.


	5. I : chap 3 bis: Shakespeare au petit déj

**Chapitre 3 bis : Shakespeare au petit-déjeuner**

Madame Hudson nous fit monter un petit déjeuner de roi : œufs au bacon, toast grillé, thé et café.

Pour changer les idées de notre jeune cliente je la questionnai un peu sur ses lectures. Elles étaient fort éclectiques : poésies, théâtre, histoire, philosophie, etc. Elle avait dévoré tout ça avec un appétit gargantuesque ! Pour éviter avant tout de sombrer à la mort de sa sœur… La conversation nous mena à Shakespeare. Elle avait lu quelques unes de ses œuvres majeures : Othello, Macbeth, Hamlet et l'inévitable Roméo et Juliette !

- Quelle mièvrerie cette histoire, fis-je en finissant mon repas.

- Oh ! Monsieur Holmes ! me rétorqua-t-elle. Que du contraire ! C'est une magnifique histoire d'amour, tragique certes, mais tellement belle.

- S'il vous plaît ! Totalement niais. Je ne sais pas ce que Shakespeare avait bu le jour où il a écrit ça, mais c'est une horreur !

- Non ! Pourquoi appelez-vous « horreur » une histoire d'amour entre deux jeunes gens que tout sépare ? Même leur famille respective ! Mais l'amour est plus fort. Quoi de plus beau ? Même si leur fin est tragique…

- Roméo est un jeune homme stupide et trop impulsif ! S'il avait réfléchi un peu et été moins impatient de rejoindre sa belle dans la tombe, il ne serait pas mort ! Juliette se serait réveillée et lui, fou de joie, il l'aurait épousé. Mais cet l'imbécile boit le poison et quand la pauvre Juliette se réveille, elle le trouve mort et se suicide. Stupide ! Vous vous planteriez un poignard dans le cœur si votre fiancé mourrait tragiquement vous ?

Sur cette dernière tirade, je la pris un peu au dépourvu. Petit test aussi. Elle en fut un peu troublée et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Heu… Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne suis pas une héroïne de Shakespeare moi.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Aucune tragédie dans son histoire ! Fin stupide !

- Oui, renchérit-elle, mais si l'histoire s'était terminée à la façon d'un conte de fée « ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » vous auriez raillé la fin aussi ! Il faudrait savoir : vous critiquez la fin tragique mais aussi la fin heureuse aussi. Alors quoi ?

La joute oratoire était bien lancée et Watson en était dépassé. Moi, je m'amusais comme un petit fou car j'avais envie de la pousser plus dans sa réflexion. Je joignis mes mains.

- La tragédie idéale à mon sens ? Un qui meurt et l'autre survit ! Juliette décède et son Roméo est obligé de vivre dans le monde où la femme qu'il aimait n'est plus ! Ou le contraire : Roméo se suicide avec le poison mais Juliette n'a pas le cran de se planter le poignard dans le cœur. Ça c'est pour moi une vraie fin tragique ! Mais les deux qui meurent ? Où est le tragique ? Aucuns des deux ne souffre plus ! La vraie souffrance c'est quand un des deux doit continuer sa vie sans l'autre !

- Mais monsieur Holmes, me fit-elle effarée, c'est perfide ! Quelle cruauté avec ces jeunes amoureux !

- N'ai-je pas raison ? lui dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. N'est-ce pas ça la véritable horreur ?

- Si, sans aucun doute, me répondit-elle en soutenant mon regard, mais je ne vais quand même pas vous le dire ! Cela vous ferait trop plaisir !

- Vous voulez du tragique, je vous en offre !

- Merci monsieur Holmes ! fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais ensuite ? Nous avons Roméo, ou Juliette, seul, éperdu de chagrin… Que devient-il ? Il se venge de ceux qui lui on ravit son amour ?

- Absolument ! Il rumine sa vengeance…Ou bien il perd le contrôle et tue tout ceux qui se sont interposés entre eux et on précipité sa dame dans la tombe… Ou alors il prend le temps d'ourdir sa vengeance et ruiner ses ennemis…

- Comme le comte de Monte-Cristo ? me dit-elle les yeux brillants.

- Pourquoi pas ? Machiavélique…

- Je ne regarderai plus « Roméo et Juliette » d'un même œil maintenant… fit-elle songeuse. Vous avez gagné monsieur Holmes ! Votre tragédie est plus terrifiante que l'originale…

Watson nous avait suivi des yeux pendant tout notre débat. Il en était assez abasourdi. Je supposai que pour lui, une femme qui lisait et qui débattait de ses lectures avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, le laissait sans voix.

Oh je ne veux pas dire qu'il était rétrograde ou contre les libertés pour le sexe faible, mais il était assez vieille école avec les jeunes filles de bonne famille… Et il s'offusquait encore des filles qui faisaient le trottoir. Même si dans sa vie, il avait connu beaucoup de femmes dans ce style là... Assez paradoxal somme toute.

- Je vous félicite quand même mademoiselle, lui fis-je en souriant. Vous n'avez pas baissé les bras et vous avez défendu votre idée jusqu'au bout. Vous êtes bonne joueuse.

Elle inclina la tête pour me dire merci. Le petit déjeuner revigorant avalé nous primes le thé – café pour elle – et continuâmes de discuter livres. Notamment sur le fait que sa tante avait une bibliothèque bien fournie.

- Oui, nous confia-t-elle, c'est ma tante qui m'a donné envie de lire. J'aime bien lire avant de dormir. Elle a même des œuvres originales gardées précieusement dans une vitrine, dans sa chambre. Celles là, interdiction d'y toucher. Éditions fragiles ! C'est elle qui garde la clé. Mais j'ai aperçu quelques titres. Certains sont en français, d'autres en anglais. La plupart des titres sont illisibles. Le seul qui est le moins abîmé est un ouvrage d'un dénommé marquis de Sade…

Au moment où elle parlait, je portais la tasse de thé à mes lèvres. Lorsque j'entendis le nom, je recrachai presque mon thé.

- Bon Dieu madame ! J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas eu et que vous n'aurez jamais accès à ce genre de livre ! m'exclamais-je choqué.

La surprise se lut sur son visage. Elle en fut un peu perturbée pour le coup.

- Non… Ces livres sont sous clé. Ma tante dit qu'ils sont en mauvais état et que si on les ouvre, ils risquent de tomber en miettes. Vous connaissez cet auteur ? Il existe une réédition ? Mais pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi tous les deux ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Ce n'est pas un auteur à avoir dans sa bibliothèque ! Il a été mit à l'index et ne se vend pas en librairie. Oubliez cet auteur et évitez de le citer en public. Ça vaudra mieux.

- Ah pardon ! dit-elle un peu confuse. Je ne savais pas.

- Pas grave mademoiselle, lui dit Watson en lui tapotant la main. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir.

L'allusion au marquis fut vite oubliée et nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes. Vers neuf heures, elle se leva et pris congé pour aller faire un tour dans la capitale.

Je la raccompagnai jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Elle avait piqué ma curiosité tout à l'heure en devinant mes pensées et je voulais savoir ce qui m'avait trahi.

- Dites-moi jeune fille, lui dis-je tout sérieux, pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour suivre mes pensées ?

- Et bien, monsieur Holmes, vous m'étonnez ! me répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes capable de trouver mon moyen de locomotion et des tas d'autres détails, mais pas comment lire dans les pensées des gens ?

- Lire dans les pensées ? fis-je amusé. Auriez-vous étudié la sorcellerie ? Je ne connais personne qui soit capable de lire réellement dans les pensées des gens… Non, je veux juste savoir ce qui m'a trahi. Vous avez dit observer mon attitude, la direction de mes yeux…

- Vous m'aviez dit que le chaperon n'allait plus tarder. Ensuite vous avez regardé la porte de la chambre du docteur Watson, froncé les sourcils, secoué brièvement la tête de droite à gauche et haussé une épaule tout en ayant un petit sourire narquois. Watson en chaperon, cela vous faisait rire. Puis vous avez eu un sourire légèrement grivois et vous m'avez jeté un rapide coup d'oeil. J'avais outrepassé la bienséance ! Pas vous ! La porte de la cuisine en bas a claqué et votre regard a changé. Plus dur ! Vous étiez en colère sur votre logeuse parce que ce qu'elle avait insinué vous avait blessé. Le reste, c'est un peu d'extrapolation et voilà…

- Chapeau ! dit-je en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Vous auriez fait un bon détective ! Spécialisée dans la science comportementaliste.

Elle me sourit, fit une petite courbette tout en rougissant du compliment.

- Merci pour tout monsieur Holmes, me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Je lui serrai la main et en profitai pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Tout autre sujet mademoiselle : moi aussi un jour j'ai voulu satisfaire ma curiosité et savoir pourquoi Sade était à l'index. Bien mal m'en pris ! Une personne sage me l'avait déconseillé mais j'étais têtu et je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je savais où trouver le livre, je l'ai pris et ouvert une page au hasard. J'en ai été malade ! Je ne comprends pas comment on peut écrire des horreurs pareilles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai moins têtue que vous et je tiendrai compte de votre conseil : même s'il traîne hors de sa vitrine, je ne l'ouvrirai pas !

Tout à coup, sans que je m'y attende, elle se dressa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Encore une fois merci pour tout monsieur Holmes ! me glissa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Et si en faisant ça j'ai dérogé à une règle et bien tant pis! Au fait, vous piquez ! Il est temps de vous réconcilier avec votre barbier… A tout à l'heure.

D'un pas énergique elle franchit la porte et héla un cab. Moi, je restai pantois sur le pas de la porte. Je sentais encore sur ma joue un peu barbue la trace de ses lèvres.

Et bien, les jeunes filles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient ! Le monde à l'envers ! Et ce matin, elle avait même admiré le bas de mon dos ! Ma main à couper qu'elle l'avait fait plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait bien voulu me l'avouer… Mes fesses plaisaient aux dames apparemment ! J'avais intérêt à changer de pantalon pour partir moi… Cela me fis sourire. Une jeune fille bien élevée qui lorgne les fesses d'un homme ! Si Watson savait cela, il s'étranglerait un peu plus !

Après être remonté, je m'assis dans le fauteuil et me mis à réfléchir. Mon silence et le fait que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées empêchèrent Watson de me poser plus de question.

Après quelques minutes, une bonne vingtaine, je levai la tête et Watson et moi débattirent de l'affaire. Les sifflements, le bruit métallique et les étranges dernières paroles de la défunte étaient autant d'indices mais je n'arrivai pas à en sortir le fil conducteur. J'en saurais plus sur place.

Tout d'un coup j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et madame Hudson qui criait ne bas. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un géant apparu sur le seuil. Il était habillé de manière étrange : à la fois comme un notaire et un paysan. Entre ses doigts balançait un long stick de chasse.

- Lequel de vous deux est Holmes ? demanda l'apparition.

- Moi monsieur. J'attends que vous vous présentiez, lui répondis-je calmement.

- Je suis le docteur Grimesby Roylott, de Stoke Moran.

- Vraiment ? fis-je toujours très calme. Prenez un siège je vous prie.

- Pas de ça ! Ma belle-fille sort d'ici. Je l'ai suivie. Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid cet hiver ? Aura-t-on un printemps précoce cette année ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? hurla le vieillard.

- Mais on m'a affirmé que les crocus étaient pleins de promesses ! poursuivis-je impassible.

- Ah ! Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ? grommela notre visiteur en marchant vers nous tout en faisant des moulinets avec son stick. Je vous connais, espèce de coquin ! J'ai entendu parler de vous : Holmes, le touche-à-tout, hein ?

Je me bornai à sourire. Il ne me faisait pas peur.

- Holmes, la mouche du coche ?

Mon sourire s'élargit, ce qui l'énerva encore plus !

- Holmes, le maître Jacques de Scotland Yard…

De le voir gesticuler ainsi me faisais glousser de joie :

- Votre conversation est passionnante docteur Roylott ! Mais quand vous sortirez, fermez donc la porte s'il vous plaît, à cause des courants d'air.

- Je partirai quand je voudrai ! N'ayez pas l'audace de vous mêler de mes affaires ! Je sais que mademoiselle Stoner est venue ici… Je l'ai suivie ! Méfiez-vous, je suis dangereux quand on m'attaque !

Il bondit en avant, s'empara du tisonnier et le courba entre ses grosses mains.

- Veuillez bien à vous tenir à l'écart de mon chemin ! me menaça-t-il.

Il rejeta dans la cheminée le malheureux tisonnier tordu et quitta la pièce.

- Très homme du monde, fis-je en riant. Je ne suis pas tout à fait aussi massif, mais s'il était resté, je lui aurais volontiers démontré que je n'avais pas une poigne moins redoutable que la sienne.

Tout en parlant, je ramassai le tisonnier et d'un seul coup, je le redressai.

- Comme si j'allais me laisser prendre à son insolence ! Peu importe qu'il me confonde ou non avec la police officielle : cet incident donne du piquant à notre enquête ! J'espère simplement que notre petite amie n'aura pas à se repentir de l'imprudence qu'elle a commise en ne vérifiant pas qu'elle était suivie par son beau-père. Bien Watson, je vais vous laisser et aller dans un endroit où je compte avoir des informations utiles. Préparez une petite valise avec quelques affaires de rechange, on ne sait jamais, nous devrons peut-être loger à l'auberge, ainsi que nos brosses à dents. Je crois que ce sera assez.

Quand je rentrai au 221b – rasé de près après un léger détour chez le barbier – je tenais une feuille de papier bleu, barbouillée de notes et de dessins. Mon investigation avait été très instructive !

- Holmes ! s'exclama Watson en me voyant rentrer. Vous êtes passé chez le barbier ? D'habitude, vous vous rasez vous-même…Vous avez décidé de vous faire beau ?

- Vous êtes exaspérant Watson ! D'accord, je suis bohème quand je reste à la maison mais jamais lorsque l'on doit partir ! M'avez-vous déjà vu sortir négligé ? Non, hormis si je suis déguisé…Bon, vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai trouvé oui ou non ?

- Bien sûr Holmes ! fit Watson un peu dérouté.

- Voilà Watson ! J'ai vu le testament de la défunte épouse. Pour déterminer sa signification exacte, j'ai du calculer la valeur actuelle des divers placements. Le revenu de l'ensemble, qui à l'époque du décès de cette femme atteignait presque onze cent livres, n'est plus aujourd'hui en raison de la chute des prix agricoles que légèrement supérieur à sept cent cinquante livres. Chacune des filles, si elles se marient, peuvent revendiquer un revenu de deux cent cinquante livres. Il est évident que si les deux filles s'étaient mariées, leur beau-père n'aurait plus eu droit qu'à une maigre pitance ! Et même le mariage d'une seule d'entre elle aurait été une source de gêne. Mon travail de ce matin n'a pas été inutile puisque j'ai acquis la preuve qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour s'opposer à un mariage. Watson, ceci est trop grave pour que nous lambinions ! Le vieillard sait que nous nous intéressons à ses affaires, si notre petite valise est prête nous allons fréter un fiacre et nous faire conduire à la gare de Waterloo. Je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir glisser aussi votre révolver dans votre poche. Un Eley 2 est un argument sans réplique quand on a affaire à des gentlemen qui font des nœuds avec mon tisonnier.


	6. I : chap 4 :Départ pour Stoke Moran

**Chapitre 4 : Le départ pour Stoke Moran**

A Waterloo, nous eûmes la chance d'attraper un train pour Leatherhead, ensuite nous louâmes un cabriolet à l'auberge de la gare et pendant six ou sept kilomètres nous roulâmes dans la charmante campagne du Surrey. Il faisait froid mais le soleil était présent. Soudain, quelque chose dans la plaine attira mon regard et je tapai sur l'épaule de Watson :

- Regardez par là !

Un parc très fourni descendait le long d'une pente douce, à son point le plus élevé les arbres constituaient un bosquet. Au milieu des branches, nous aperçûmes les gris pignons et le toit d'une vieille maison.

- Stoke Moran ? demandais-je au cocher.

- Oui monsieur. C'est la demeure du docteur Roylott.

- C'est bien là qu'il y a un bâtiment en réparation, n'est ce pas ? Vous nous y arrêterez.

- Voilà le village, dit le conducteur en indiquant un rassemblement de toits sur la gauche, à trois kilomètres à peu près. Mais si vous voulez aller au manoir, vous feriez mieux de grimper le raidillon et de prendre le raccourci à travers champs. Voyez-vous, une dame s'y promène.

- La dame, c'est, je suppose Mlle Stoner ? dis-je. Oui, je crois que vous avez raison.

Nous descendîmes, après avoir payé le prix de notre course et le cabriolet reprit la route de Leatherhead.

- C'est aussi bien Watson, lui dis-je tandis que nous grimpions le raidillon, que ce type s'imagine que nous sommes des architectes : la langue le démangera moins… Bon après-midi, mademoiselle Stoner ! Vous voyez que nous avons tenu parole.

Notre jeune cliente avait couru au-devant de nous et la joie illuminait son visage :

- Je n'en ai jamais douté un seul instant monsieur Holmes ! Je vous attendais avec tant d'impatience ! nous cria-t-elle tout en nous serrant chaleureusement les mains. Ah ! Vous êtes plus présentable que ce matin… fit-elle malicieusement.

- Si j'avais su que je serais tiré du fauteuil dès potron-minet par une jeune demoiselle, je serais passé chez le barbier plus tôt ! Mais dites moi : qui se trouve au manoir ?

- Tout est pour le mieux : le docteur Roylott est allé en ville, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il soit de retour avant tard ce soir.

- Ah mais nous avons eu le plaisir de faire sa connaissance, lui dis-je. Homme charmant d'ailleurs. Je devrais l'inscrire dans la liste des gens avec qui sympathiser.

En quelques mots, nous la mires au courant et elle blêmit.

- Mon Dieu, s'écria-t-elle. Il m'a donc suivie ?

- Il faut croire que oui. Que vous avait-il dit pour aujourd'hui ?

- Qu'il devait partir toute la journée pour affaires. Qu'il profitait que c'était un jour de la semaine et qu'il savait que Percy était à Londres pour son travail et qu'il ne viendrait pas, parce que « on ne doit pas laisser des futurs mariés sans chaperon ». Il m'a dit ça sur un ton ! Comme si… j'étais ce genre de fille. Il est si rusé que je ne sais jamais s'il me surveille ou non. Que va-t-il me dire à son retour ?

Je posai une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son bras.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est lui qui doit commencer à se méfier et à s'inquiéter. Car il pourrait bien se retrouver face à face avec quelqu'un de plus malin que lui. Ce soir, vous vous enfermerez ! Evitez la confrontation. Dites que vous êtes souffrante et que vous allez vous coucher plus tôt. Mais pour l'instant, il s'agit d'utiliser au mieux le temps qui nous est imparti : voudriez-vous nous conduire dans votre nouvelle chambre ?

Je vis un petit sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer :

- Au deuxième rendez-vous, vous en êtes déjà là ?

Même Watson rigola ! Ce petit trait d'humour eu pour effet de faire un peu baisser la tension que l'on avait sentie dans sa voix. Elle avait peur de son beau-père et ça se voyait !

Le bâtiment était en pierres grises, avec des murs parsemés de mousse. La partie centrale élevée, deux ailes incurvées, comme des pinces de crabe étalées de chaque côté. Dans l'une des ailes, les vitres étaient cassées et des madriers bloquaient les fenêtres. Le toit révélait une crevasse. En somme, le château était en ruine.

La partie centrale avait été vaguement restaurée, le bloc de droite faisait même presque neuf : des stores aux fenêtres et de la fumée qui s'échappait des cheminées indiquaient que la famille résidait là. Une sorte d'échafaudage avait été dressé contre l'extrémité du mur et il y avait bien un trou dans la pierre, mais lors de notre inspection nous n'aperçûmes aucun ouvrier. Je marchai lentement dans le jardin, mal entretenu et examinai très attentivement l'extérieur des fenêtres.

- Celle-ci est la fenêtre de la chambre où vous dormiez habituellement, celle du centre est celle de la chambre de votre sœur et la dernière, près du bâtiment central, est celle du docteur Roylott ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Mais maintenant je dors dans celle du milieu.

- Tant que dureront les travaux je suppose ? Au fait, ils étaient si urgents ces travaux ?

- Aucune réparation n'était immédiatement nécessaire. J'en ai conclus que c'était juste un prétexte pour me faire changer de chambre… me répondit-elle pensive.

- Ah ! Ah ! Brillante suggestion mon enfant ! lui dis-je en la félicitant. Je constate que vous utilisez votre cerveau à bon escient ! J'ai du souci à me faire !

- La définition de « ravissante idiote » ne sera pas incarnée par moi ! Merci du compliment monsieur Holmes. Mais pour le reste, je sèche un peu…

- Donc, comme vous vous enfermiez toutes les deux la nuit, vos chambres étaient inabordables… Je vous demanderai maintenant d'avoir la bonté de nous mener à votre chambre et de mettre les barreaux aux persiennes.

Mlle Stoner s'exécuta. Après avoir soigneusement regardé par la fenêtre ouverte, je m'efforçai d'ouvrir les persiennes de l'extérieur mais je n'y parvins pas. Je ne découvris aucune fente par où un couteau aurait pu se glisser pour soulever la barre. A l'aide de ma loupe, j'examinai les charnières : elles étaient en fer solide, bien encastrées dans le maçonnerie massive.

- Huum, ma théorie se heurte à quelques difficultés quand les persiennes sont fermées à la barre, fis-je en me grattant le menton avec perplexité. Personne ne peut s'introduire par la fenêtre… Bien, allons voir si l'intérieur apportera plus d'atouts à notre jeu.

Une petite porte latérale, pourvue d'un porche et de trois marches nous conduisit dans le couloir et nous pénétrâmes dans la deuxième, celle où couchait à présent Mlle Stoner et où sa sœur avait trouvé la mort.

C'était une pièce modeste, exiguë. Le plafond n'était pas trop haut et elle possédait une cheminée, comme dans beaucoup de maisons de campagne. Le lit était étroit et le mobilier sommaire : une commode dans un coin, une table de toilette et deux chaises composaient le décor. Les poutres et les panneaux des murs étaient en chêne, mangé par les vers. Je m'assis dans un coin et inspecta chaque détail de la pièce pour les graver dans ma mémoire.

- Où sonne cette sonnette ? demandais-je en désignant un gros cordon à sonnette qui pendait à côté du lit, avec le gland posé sur l'oreiller.

- Dans la chambre de la bonne.

- Elle a récemment été installée on dirait…

- Oui, elle l'a été voici trois ans.

- C'est votre sœur qui l'a réclamée ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en soit jamais servie. Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous débrouiller sans domestique.

- Vraiment, je ne vois pas la nécessité d'un aussi joli cordon de sonnette… Excusez-moi, je voudrais m'occuper du plancher.

C'est à quatre pattes, le visage contre terre, ou plutôt contre ma loupe, que je commençai mon inspection du plancher. J'examinai avec le plus grand soin les interstices entre les lames. Je procédai ensuite à l'inspection des panneaux de bois sur les murs. Puis, je me dirigeai vers le lit et le considérai pendant quelques minutes. Mon regard grimpa et redescendit le long du mur. Une idée me vint et j'attrapai le cordon de sonnette et le tirai.

- Tiens ! Étrange… C'est une fausse sonnette ! m'exclamais-je.

- Elle ne sonne pas ? me demanda Watson.

- Non. Elle n'est même pas reliée à un fil. Très intéressant ! Regardez vous-même : le cordon est attaché à un crochet juste au-dessus de la petite ouverture de la bouche d'aération. Vous aviez vu mademoiselle ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais inspecté ce cordon je dois vous avouer. J'aurais peut-être dû…

- Allons, allons ! lui murmurais-je tout en posant ma main sur son épaule amicalement. C'est normal, vous avez dormi une seule nuit dans cette chambre… Et puis, le détective, c'est moi ! Pas vous !

- Je sais… me répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Merci, vous êtes gentil.

- En tout cas, c'est très étrange… marmonnais-je pendu au cordon de sonnette. Il y a un ou deux détails bien surprenants dans cette chambre ! Par exemple, il faut qu'un architecte soit fou pour ouvrir une bouche d'aération vers une autre pièce, alors qu'il aurait pu, sans d'avantage de travail, l'ouvrir sur l'extérieur !

- Cela aussi est très récent, m'indiqua-t-elle.

- Aménagé à la même époque que la sonnette ?

- Oui. Il y a eu diverses modifications légères apportées dans cette période là.

- Curieuses ces modifications ! Un cordon de sonnette qui ne sonne pas, un ventilateur qui ne ventile pas…

Pendant que je me tenais à côté du lit, Mlle Stoner s'était rapprochée de moi pour regarder elle aussi les petits problèmes que je venais de soulever. Elle se tenait à ma gauche, juste derrière moi. Si jamais je reculais, je la touchais… Watson lui, heureusement, regardait ailleurs.

La sentir si proche de moi, son souffle régulier que je pouvais presque sentir dans mon cou fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Quand elle tendit la main gauche pour tirer le cordon, sa manche frôla la mienne et fis naître un frisson dans tout mon corps. Pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre en avant, elle appuya sa main droite sur mon dos. Mais je sentis aussi autre chose me toucher le dos : son sein ! La tension était tellement palpable qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. Ayant fini de constater que le cordon n'était relié qu'au crochet, elle se recula tout doucement, troublée elle aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais moi ? Il fallait mettre fin à tout ça tout de suite et reprendre mes esprits.

- Avec votre permission, mademoiselle, nous allons maintenant nous transporter dans l'autre chambre, lui dis-je pour mettre fin à ce trouble.

La chambre du docteur Roylott était plus grande que celle de sa belle-fille, mais n'était guère mieux meublée. Un lit de camp à armature métallique – l'origine du bruit peut-être ? – une petite étagère chargée de livres de caractères techniques, un fauteuil près du lit, une chaise en bois, une table ronde et un gros coffre en fer étaient les principales choses qui frappaient le regard. Je fis le tour de la pièce en examinant chaque objet avec la plus grande attention. Cela me permis aussi par la même occasion de reprendre un peu mes esprits.

- Qu'y a-t-il là-dedans ? demandais-je en posant ma main sur le coffre.

- Les papiers d'affaires de mon beau-père.

- Vous avez déjà vu l'intérieur ?

- Une fois, il y a de ça plusieurs années. Je me rappelle qu'il était plein de papiers.

- Il ne contient pas un chat, par hasard ?

- Un chat ? Non. Mais quelle idée bizarre monsieur Holmes… Un chat dans un coffre ?

- Regardez, lui dis-je tout en lui montrant un petit bol de lait qui était posé sur le coffre.

- Étrange… Nous n'avons pas de chat. Juste un guépard et un babouin.

- Oui, le guépard n'est en somme qu'un gros, un très gros chat. Mais ce petit bol de lait ne lui suffirait pas j'imagine. Juste de quoi contenter un chaton… Il y a encore un point que je voudrais éclaircir…

Je m'accroupis devant la chaise en bois et examinai le siège de très près.

- Merci ! Voilà qui est réglé, dis-je en me relevant et en remettant ma loupe dans ma poche. Tiens, quelque chose d'intéressant…

L'objet qui avait capté mon regard était une courte lanière pendue à un coin du lit. La lanière, cependant, était enroulée sur elle-même à une extrémité, comme pour un faire un nœud coulant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Watson ?

- C'est une laisse de chien assez banale. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce nœud…

- Pas si banale que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ah ! Mon cher le monde est bien méchant ! Et quand un homme intelligent voue au crime son intelligence, il devient le pire de tous ! Je crois que nous avons assez vu mademoiselle Stoner. Nous avons mis les pieds dans le septième, le huitième et le neuvième cercle de l'enfer. Bien, si vous nous y autorisez, nous ferons maintenant un tour de jardin.

Le pauvre Watson – n'ayant jamais lu « La Divine Comédie – du se demander de quels cercles je pouvais bien parler. Elle, elle avait blêmit en reconnaissant les trois cercles qui concernait entre autre : les violents contre leur prochain (7ème), les trompeurs (8ème) et les traîtres à leurs parents (9ème).

Par contre, Watson me dit plus tard qu'il avait rarement vu chez moi une expression aussi farouche, aussi sombre. Nous avions traversé à plusieurs reprises la pelouse et aucun des deux n'avait osé interrompre le silence de mes méditations.

Watson ne se le serait pas permis, il me connaissait. Mais que la jeune fille fut restée silencieuse elle aussi et ne me demande pas ce que j'avais déduit était plus inattendu : en règle générale, les clientes me pressaient toujours de questions et voulaient toujours tout savoir tout de suite.

Hélène, elle, était différente des autres femmes. Elle était intelligente et cultivée. Jeune, mais cependant fort mature : les aléas de la vie avait dû l'obliger très tôt à prendre ses responsabilités. Sérieuse mais sachant apprécier l'humour, même grinçant. Timide sous certains abords mais elle était aussi spontanée et avait de la répartie. Forte et fragile à la fois… Complexe animal que les femmes ! Mais elle, elle les dépassait toute d'une tête. A étudier… Mais de pas trop près tout de même !

Ce fut moi qui brisai le silence :

- Il est absolument essentiel, mademoiselle Stoner, que vous suiviez à la lettre mes instructions !

- Je m'y conformerai monsieur Holmes, me dit-elle toute sérieuse.

- L'affaire est trop grave pour nous permettre la moindre hésitation ! dis-je d'un ton autoritaire. Votre vie est en jeu : son sort dépend de la manière dont vous vous conformerez à mes conseils. Donc, pas de folies ! Pas de prises de risques ! Quoi que je vous dise, vous le ferez ?

- Je vous assure que je m'en remets absolument à vous ! me dit-elle la main sur le cœur. J'ai entière confiance en vous monsieur Holmes. Et je vous demande d'avoir vous aussi confiance en moi ! Je suis peut-être une femme, mais je ne suis pas pour autant stupide ! Ne nous mettez pas toutes dans le même sac !

Comment elle avait retourné la situation ! De mieux en mieux ! Elle était forte !

- Loin de moi cette idée mon enfant ! Mais les accidents sont vite arrivés… Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux ! Juste parce que vous auriez décidé que nous avons besoin d'un coup de main… Et je suis intransigeant sur les ordres !

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle ne baissa même pas les yeux ! Elle soutint même mon regard ! Sans ciller… Avec le soleil, la couleur verte de ses yeux était plus intense, plus vert émeraude. Magnifiques yeux à faire damner un bataillon de moine bouddhiste !

- Monsieur Holmes, fit-elle sur un ton très doux. Arrêtez de m'appeler « mon enfant » parce que je n'en suis plus une. J'en ai plus qu'assez que l'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux sous prétexte que j'ai à peine vingt-et-un ans ! Si vous me regardiez comme une adulte, comme l'égale de vous deux, peut-être que vous prendriez conscience que je n'ai rien d'une sotte ou d'une inconsciente non plus ! Certes, ma sœur m'a toujours dit que j'avais un côté « jeune chien fou » mais je suis très mature pour mon jeune âge ! J'obéirai scrupuleusement à vos ordres monsieur Holmes ! Je serai même plus obéissante qu'un chien. N'ayez crainte et accordez moi votre confiance. Échange de bons procédés.

Ah les femmes ! La manipulation devait être inscrite dans leurs gênes… « Je te donne ma confiance mais en échange tu me donnes la tienne ». Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Je lui demandais de me faire confiance aveuglément, plus d'une auraient hésité, elle me connaissait depuis ce matin seulement… Son regard était franc et elle ne me demandait pas grand-chose. Je lui tendis ma main pour sceller notre pacte :

- D'accord madame ! Mais le général en chef, c'est moi ! Et le plan de bataille sera suivi à la lettre ! Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord tous les deux… Allez mon chien, va chercher les pantoufles !

Elle me regarda un peu interloquée, puis comprenant la boutade elle sourit encore une fois et me rétorqua du tac au tac :

- Oui maître !

- Mais enfin Holmes ! fit Watson outré. A quoi vous jouez ? Vous la traitez comme…

- Comme son chien ! lui rétorqua-t-elle. C'est de ma faute, je lui ai dit que je serais plus obéissante qu'un chien. Mais attention, je sais mordre ! Et puis, tant qu'il me laisse dormir devant la cheminée…et que ma gamelle est remplie…

- Dites moi jeune fille, si vous n'aviez pas pris votre petit déjeuner avec nous, je penserais volontiers que vous avez mangé du clown ce matin.

- Ma pauvre sœur me le disait souvent. Il parait que je tiens ça de mon père. Il était toujours en train de faire des traits d'humour…

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la vague en repensant à sa sœur. Mais nous n'avions malheureusement plus le temps de discutailler. Il fallait organiser le plan de bataille.

- Dites, le temps presse ! fis-je en tapant dans mes mains. Revenons à nos moutons !

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi. Suspendu à mes lèvres qu'ils étaient.

- Première chose : mon ami et moi-même devons passer la nuit dans votre chambre.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous les deux avec une stupéfaction égale.

- Holmes ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama Watson scandalisé. Ça ne se fait pas…

- Monsieur Holmes ! s'exclama Hélène, mais sur un ton faussement scandalisé. Deux hommes célibataires dans la chambre d'une jeune fille… Rhô ! Madame Hudson en ferait une attaque ! Attendez au moins le troisième rendez-vous ! Ah les hommes ! Tous les mêmes !

- Et bien oui ! Il le faut ! Mais laissez moi vous expliquer ! Watson ! Allez chercher un torchon pour essuyer de votre figure cette moue désapprobatrice ! Je crois que l'auberge du village est par là ?

- Oui, l'auberge de la Couronne. Elle se trouve à un peu plus d'un kilomètre par la route. Mais à vol d'oiseau c'est plus court.

- Bien ! Votre fenêtre est-elle visible de l'auberge ?

- Il y a des chances. Le manoir est plus haut que l'auberge et il n'y a rien qui peut gêner la vue. Mais s'il fait noir, vous ne me verrez pas vous faire signe !

- Pas d'inquiétude ! Vous serez enfermée dans votre chambre quand votre beau-père rentrera : une migraine atroce ! Et porte fermée avec le verrou ! Quand vous l'entendrez se coucher, vous ouvrirez les persiennes de votre fenêtre, vous déferez l'espagnolette, vous présenterez votre lampe, ce sera le signal pour nous. Puis vous vous retirez sans bruit, avec tout ce que vous désirez emporter dans la chambre où vous dormez habituellement. Malgré les travaux, vous pourrez bien y passer la nuit, n'est ce pas ?

- Sans aucun problème.

- Pour le reste, laissez nous faire et ne sortez de votre chambre que si je vous en donne l'ordre !

- Oui mon général ! Mais vous ? Que ferez-vous ?

- Nous passerons la nuit dans votre chambre et nous identifierons la cause de ce bruit qui vous a tant épouvantée.

- J'ai l'impression, monsieur Holmes, que vous avez déjà une idée, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma manche et en m'agrippant le poignet.

- C'est bien possible. Mais je le vérifierai cette nuit. Je préfère avoir des preuves formelles. Mais pour l'instant mon enfant, pardon, je voulais dire « ma dame » il faut que nous vous quittions : si votre cher beau-père revient et nous trouve ici, notre déplacement aura été inutile. A tout à l'heure. Soyez courageuse ! Si vous faites ce que je vous ai demandé, je vous promets que les dangers qui vous menacent seront écartés.

- Merci monsieur Holmes ! Et à vous aussi docteur Watson.


	7. I : chap 5 :L'auberge de la Couronne

**Chapitre 5 : A l'auberge de la Couronne**

Nous n'éprouvâmes aucune difficulté à louer une chambre et un salon à l'auberge. Cet « appartement » était situé au premier étage, avec vue sur le manoir.

A la nuit tombante, nous aperçûmes le docteur Roylott qui franchissait le seuil de sa propriété, sa haute silhouette semblait écraser les autres. Puis une lampe brilla dans la nuit. Il venait de pénétrer au salon. La nuit était calme, pas un bruit. Mais de gros nuages lourds de pluie s'étaient amoncelés. Pourvu qu'il ne pleuve pas lorsque nous nous mettrions en route !

- Sérieusement Watson, savez-vous que j'ai quelques remords à vous avoir emmené ce soir ? Il y a certainement du danger dans l'air.

- Je peux toujours vous aider Holmes ! Mon révolver n'est pas dans ma poche pour rien je suppose ?

- Non, cher ami. Votre présence est nécessaire. Ne fut-ce que pour me couvrir au cas où…

- Alors Holmes, je vous suivrai !

- Merci Watson ! C'est très chic de votre part.

- Mais vous avez parlez de danger. Évidemment, dans cette chambre vous avez vu plus de choses que je n'en ai vu moi-même !

- Non, nous avons du voir les mêmes choses. Ce qui est fort possible c'est que j'aie poussé mes déductions plus loin que vous. Mais je vous assure que nous avons vu les même choses vous et moi.

Sauf une chose que j'espérais que Watson n'avait pas vu : mon trouble quand Hélène se tenait derrière moi. En principe, il n'avait rien vu… Heureusement…

- Je n'ai rien vu de particulier, déclara-t-il comme pour répondre à la question que je me posais en moi-même. Sauf ce cordon de sonnette qui ne sert à rien et cette bouche d'aération. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y d'extraordinaire à établir une sorte de communication entre deux pièces : le trou est si petit qu'un rat pourrait à peine s'y glisser.

- Je savais, avant d'arriver à Stoke Moran que je trouverais une bouche d'aération.

- Holmes ! Mais comment ? Vous êtes devin ?

- Je ne devine pas Watson ! Je déduis ! Rappelez-vous ce que Mlle Stoner nous a déclaré à Londres ! Sa sœur avait été incommodée par l'odeur des cigares du docteur Roylott. D'où la nécessité absolue d'une communication quelconque entre les deux pièces ! Communication qui ne pouvait être que petite sinon elle aurait été repérée par le coroner lors de son enquête. J'avais conclu qu'il s'agissait donc d'une bouche d'aération.

- Soit, mais quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?

- Watson ! S'il vous plait ! Il y a d'étrange coïncidence de date. Voici une bouche d'aération qui est aménagée, un cordon qui pend et une demoiselle, couchée dans son lit, qui meurt. Ça ne vous frappe pas ?

- Je ne vois pas le lien.

- Vous n'avez rien observé de particulier à propos du lit ?

- Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ce lit ?

- Il est chevillé au plancher ! Avez-vous vous déjà vu un lit attaché ainsi ? Moi jamais ! La demoiselle ne pouvait pas changer son lit de place ! Il devait par conséquent être maintenu toujours dans la même position par rapport à la bouche d'aération et au cordon, ou plutôt à la corde, puisque cet objet n'a jamais servi à actionner une cloche.

- Holmes je crois que je devine obscurément le sens de vos paroles. Mon Dieu ! Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour empêcher un crime aussi subtil qu'horrible.

- Oui Watson ! Subtil et horrible ! Quand un médecin s'y met, Watson, il est le pire des criminels. Il possède du sang-froid et une science incontestable. Mais je crois, Watson, que d'ici le lever du jour nous ne manquerons pas de sujets d'horreur. Quand je pense que si cette pauvre fille n'était pas venue sonner à notre porte ce matin… Oh bon sang… Elle n'aurait pas fait long feu… pauvre fille…

- Oui Holmes, d'ailleurs parlons-en de cette jeune fille ! Votre comportement n'a pas été tout à fait exemplaire à son égard ! Vous vous êtes permis certaines privautés…

- Quoi ? fis-je surpris par la remarque. Bon sang Watson ! Mais de quelles privautés parlez-vous ?

- Oh, ne faites pas l'innocent Holmes ! Vous avez commencé par vous asseoir à califourchon sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil : position indécente envers une jeune fille et humour déplacé lorsque je vous en ai fait la remarque ! Vous lui prenez les mains, le poignet, l'épaule… Aujourd'hui je ne vous reconnais plus ! Ce n'est pas votre comportement habituel face à une dame.

- Allons bon ! lui rétorquais-je sur un ton railleur. Vous vous plaignez toujours que je suis terriblement froid avec le sexe faible ! Vous écrivez sans doute dans vos comptes-rendus que je suis misogyne, asocial, une sorte de machine à penser et sans doute dépourvu d'humanité… Et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore ! Pour une fois que je suis gentil et un peu prévenant avec une cliente, vous m'accusez de tous les vices ! Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez Watson ! De plus la demoiselle n'a pas été choquée par mon humour « déplacé » puisqu'elle y a répondu ! J'ai même réussi à la faire sourire plusieurs fois !

- Holmes, dans deux mois elle se marie !

- Et alors ? fis-je excédé. Je ne vais pas l'enlever des bras de son fiancé ! J'ai juste été gentil avec elle. Quand elle est arrivée ce matin, elle était terrorisée ! J'ai même cru un instant que quelques voyous la poursuivaient. Si je voulais l'aider et savoir ce qu'elle me voulait…

- Bon Dieu Holmes ! Il s'agit bien de ça ! Ouvrez les yeux ! C'est un jeu dangereux auquel vous vous êtes livré aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes le seul qui l'ait écouté avec attention ! Le seul qui a cru en ce qu'elle disait et qui n'a pas mit ça sur le compte d'une imagination trop fertile ! Vous avez répondu « présent » et vous vous êtes déplacé jusqu'ici ! Vous venez de fêter vos vingt-neuf ans et vous êtes l'homme qui vient la sauver des griffes de son beau-père ! Alors que son fiancé – je veux bien parier ma solde qu'elle ne l'aime pas vraiment, c'est juste une porte de sortie – il s'est ri d'elle et ne l'a pas écouté ! L'homme avec qui elle va convoler la laisse tomber et c'est l'étranger qui vient la sauver !

- Watson, je ne fais que mon métier ! La petite a la tête sur les épaules. Et si elle n'éprouve pas de sentiments pour son fiancé, alors il vous reste une chance de la séduire ! Mes gestes envers elle n'étaient pas déplacés ! Vous l'avez fait des centaines de fois avec les autres clientes que nous avons reçu. Et personne n'y a trouvé à redire !

- Holmes, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que en vous levant ce matin vous vous êtes dit « tiens, aujourd'hui je être tendre et prévenant avec le beau sexe ». Pas vous ! En vous entendant plaisanter tous les deux, on pourrait croire que vous êtes de vieille connaissance. Un peu comme avec « votre autre connaissance », vous savez, celle qui est venue l'autre jour, avec ses deux « amies de travail »… Vous et Mlle Stoner, c'est pareil, on aurait dit deux larrons en foire.

- Watson, vous écrivez un roman ! Soyez gentil avec une dame et vous serez accusé des pires choses… Votre problème Watson c'est que vous voyez des choses et vous déduisez à côté. Et de grâce, laissez tranquille l'autre personne, ma « vieille connaissance » comme vous dites. Si le Paradis existe, à sa mort les portes lui seront grandes ouvertes… Chut Watson ! Taisez-vous ! Effacez de votre visage cet air outré, indigné et scandalisé ! Au nom du ciel, fumons paisiblement une bonne pipe pendant quelques moments et cherchons nous des sujets de conversation plus paisibles !

Nous discutâmes du temps qu'il fera et d'autres choses dont je ne me souviens plus.

Les paroles de Watson me trottaient dans la tête. Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tort. Je m'étais comporté avec elle comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours. Dès les premières minutes, une sorte de connivence s'était installé entre nous… J'avais fait de l'humour, certes un peu déplacé, et elle y avait répondu au lieu de se choquer ! Un peu déplacé aussi pour une jeune fille de répondre ainsi à un homme qu'elle connaît à peine… C'était bizarre. D'habitude je n'étais pas comme ça. Je reste distant avec les gens et surtout avec les femmes. Une seule femme pouvait dire sans mentir qu'elle bénéficiait de _presque_ toute ma confiance et qu'elle me connaissait « comme si elle m'avait fait ». Même si ce n'était pas le cas…

Et avec Hélène, je m'étais comporté pas tout à fait comme d'habitude, c'est un fait. Parfois, on croise des personnes et on se dit qu'avec elles, on s'entendra de suite. Et avec d'autres pas. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Hélène faisait sans doute partie des gens avec lesquels on s'entendait tout de suite. La preuve : dans mes pensées j'utilisais son prénom ! Mais de là à dire…


	8. I : chap 6 :Le ruban moucheté

**Chapitre 6 : L'attente et le ruban moucheté**

Vers vingt-et-une heures, la lumière dans le salon s'éteignit et l'obscurité fut totale dans la direction du manoir. Deux heures s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur irritante, puis, tout à coup, comme sonnait vingt-trois heures, une lumière isolée jaillit faiblement en face de nous.

- Notre signal ! Venez Watson ! dis-je en sautant sur mes pieds. Il vient de la fenêtre du milieu.

En sortant, nous prévînmes notre logeur que nous sortions pour rendre une visite tardive à une connaissance dans les environs et qu'il était fort possible que nous passions la nuit chez lui. Comme nous avions payé pour plusieurs nuits, il ne nous fit pas de problème et nous souhaita une bonne promenade. Puis nous nous engageâmes sur la route noire, un vent glacé nous fouettait le visage, l'orage s'annonçait. C'était sinistre ! Seule la maigre lueur jaune nous guidait dans notre marche à travers l'obscurité. Nous pénétrâmes assez facilement dans le domaine car le vieux mur d'enceinte était troué de nombreuses brèches. Nous avançâmes à pas de loup à travers les arbres, nous atteignîmes la pelouse, la franchîmes et allions enjamber la fenêtre quand jaillit d'un bosquet de lauriers ce qui nous sembla être un enfant hideux, tout tordu. Il se lança sur la pelouse à quatre pattes et disparut dans la nuit.

« Seigneur ! murmura Watson. Vous avez vu Holmes ? »

Pendant une seconde j'étais resté figé de stupeur. Je tenais le poignet de Watson dans ma main pour l'aider à monter et je l'avais serré comme une tenaille. Je relâchai mon étreinte et ris tout bas en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« Charmante maison ! C'était le babouin ! Dépêchons-nous, il reste le guépard… ».

Nous enjambâmes prestement la fenêtre et nous déchaussâmes. Nous étions à présent dans la chambre à coucher. Sans un bruit je refermai les persiennes, remit la lampe sur la table et je jetai un coup d'œil à la pièce. Tout était au même endroit que cet après-midi. Ah tiens non. Une feuille de papier se trouvait sur le couvre lit. Je la pris en mains et la lu tout bas à la clarté de la lune. C'était un petit mot que Hélène nous avait écrit. Il disait : « Soyez prudent tout les deux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. Je suis à côté et j'ai respecté vos ordres à la lettre. Bien à vous. Hélène ». Je le tendis à Watson et le vis sourire. Il me le rendit et machinalement je le mis en poche. Je me glissai ensuite près de Watson, mis mes mains en cornet et lui chuchotai le plus bas possible :

« Le moindre bruit peut nous être fatal. »

Il me fit un signe de tête pour m'indiquer qu'il avait compris.

« Nous devons rester assis sans lumière. Il pourrait la voir par la bouche d'aération. Ne vous endormez pas ! Votre vie peut dépendre d'un moment d'inattention. Gardez votre révolver à portée de main : vous aurez peut-être à vous en servir. Je m'assieds à côté du lit. Vous, prenez cette chaise. »

Je m'assis et pris ce que j'avais apporté : un jonc long et mince, et le posai à côté de moi sur le lit, non loin de la bougie et de la boîte d'allumettes. J'éteignis la lampe qui nous avait guidé et nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'obscurité.

Comment pourrai-je jamais oublier cette terrible veille ? Je n'entendais pas un bruit. Pas même le souffle de Watson, pourtant je savais qu'il était là, assis non loin de moi, les yeux grands ouverts et dévoré par une tension semblable à la mienne. Les persiennes étant absolument hermétiques, nous étions plongés dans le noir total. L'horloge de la paroisse sonnait tous les quarts d'heure. Ah ! Qu'ils étaient longs ces quarts d'heure ! Minuit, puis une heure, puis deux heures, puis trois heures sonnèrent : nous n'avions pas bougé de place. Nous étions prêt à tout.

Subitement, du côté de la bouche d'aération surgit un rayon lumineux qui disparut aussitôt. Immédiatement lui succéda une forte odeur d'huile brûlée et de métal chauffé. Dans la chambre voisine, quelqu'un avait allumé une lanterne sourde. J'entendis un léger bruit qui se déplaçait, puis tout redevins silencieux comme avant. Mais l'odeur se faisait plus forte. Pendant une demi-heure je restai l'oreille tendue. Alors soudain un autre bruit se fit entendre : un son léger, très doux, comme un petit jet de vapeur qui s'échappe d'une bouilloire. Au moment où nous l'entendîmes, je sautai du lit, grattai une allumette et frappai le jonc avec fureur sur le cordon de sonnette.

- Vous le voyez Watson ? hurlais-je. Vous le voyez ?

Je m'étais arrêté de frapper, la respiration haletante. Je levai les yeux vers la bouche d'aération, quand un cri horrifié déchira soudain le silence de la nuit. Le cri monta, s'enfla : un hurlement sauvage fait de douleur, de terreur et de colère. Je restai interdit et pétrifié. Je regardai Watson, blanc comme un linge. Il me raconta par la suite que moi aussi j'étais blanc comme un linge et que j'avais le visage bouleversé d'horreur et de dégoût.

Nous écoutâmes les derniers échos décroître et se perdre dans le silence qu'il avait brisé.

- Bon sang Holmes ! Qu'est ce que c'était ? Je n'ai rien vu ! La lumière de votre bougie m'a aveuglé et je vous ai vu juste flageller le cordon de sonnette.

- Tout est consommé mon ami. Après tout, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Ne fus-ce que pour la tranquillité d'esprit de notre cliente. Prenez votre révolver Watson et entrons dans la chambre du docteur Roylott.

Par deux fois je frappai à la chambre du docteur Roylott sans recevoir de réponses. Là dessus, je tournai le loquet et nous entrâmes côte à côte dans sa chambre. Une chance qu'il n'avait pas fermé à clé… Watson avait son révolver en main.

Ce fut un singulier spectacle qui s'offrit à nos yeux. Sur la table, il y avait une lanterne sourde avec le volet à demi ouvert et elle éclairait le coffre de fer dont la porte était entrebâillée. A côté de la table, sur la chaise en bois, était assis le docteur Roylott. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre grise, sous laquelle dépassaient ses chevilles nues. Au pied, il portait des babouches rouges. En travers de ses cuisses était posée la longue lanière que nous avion remarquée dans l'après-midi. Son menton pointait en l'air et son regard s'était horriblement immobilisé sur un angle du plafond. Son front était ceint d'un ruban jaune bizarre, avec des tâches brunes, qui paraissait lui serrer très fort la tête. Il ne bougeait plus et ne parlerait plus.

- Vous voyez Watson ! Le voilà le ruban moucheté. Ne bougez pas mon ami ! Il est dangereux !

Le fameux ruban se dressa à la verticale. Le serpent avait la tête triangulaire et le cou enflé.

- C'est une vipère des marais ! dis-je à Watson. Le serpent le plus mortel des Indes ! Il est mort dans les dix secondes qui ont suivi la morsure. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre… La bête s'est retournée sur le maître et il a péri de la même manière qu'il voulait faire périr notre jeune amie. Ramenons cette bête dans son antre, après quoi nous pourrons faire sortir Mlle Stoner et ensuite faire notre rapport à la police.

Tout en parlant, je m'étais emparé promptement de la lanière que l'homme avait sur les genoux, je passai le nœud au cou de reptile, l'enlevai de sa proie et, à bout de bras, le rejeta dans le coffre-fort que je refermai soigneusement.

Pendant ce temps, Watson avait été signaler à Hélène que tout danger était écarté. Je me trouvais debout dans la pièce quand elle y fit irruption, Watson sur ses talons. Elle était toute habillée, sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas dormi elle non plus. Elle se mit à ma gauche et contempla avec effroi la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Son seul mot fut « Oh mon Dieu » en voyant le cadavre de son beau-père. Je la senti vaciller contre mon flanc et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit, elle agrippa ses bras autour de ma taille. Pas besoin de me retourner pour sentir le regard désapprobateur de Watson. Je passai mon bras au-dessus de son épaule et comme elle tremblait de plus en plus, je lui caressai le bras affectueusement.

- Chut, c'est fini ! Il ne vous ferra plus de mal. Vous avez été courageuse, vous avez suivi mes instructions à la lettre.

- Quand j'ai entendu le cri, me dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, j'ai failli désobéir et me ruer dans le couloir. Une fraction de seconde j'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé malheur. J'ai eu très peur. Après j'ai reconnu l'espèce de rugissement de mon beau-père et j'ai compris que c'était lui…

Le silence retomba et nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, côte à côte, bras dessus bras dessous lorsque le toussotement discret de Watson mit fin au silence.

- Venez, allons dans la cuisine nous faire un bon café, je crois que nous le méritons tous. N'ayez crainte mademoiselle, nous allons tout vous raconter. Ensuite, nous préviendrons la police. Mais pour le moment, rien ne presse, le coupable ne s'enfuira pas. Vous vous sentez assez forte pour aller jusque là ?

Elle fit non de la tête, ses lèvres tremblaient toujours. Je me retournai vers Watson, qui me faisait un regard noir et je haussai les épaules et le bras non occupé pour lui signifier que je n'étais pas responsable si c'était dans mes bras qu'elle s'était réfugiée !

Nous sortîmes de la pièce, Hélène toujours accroché contre mon flanc, je sentais sa chaleur à travers les couches de tissus… Je l'escortai donc jusqu'à la cuisine et nous préparâmes du thé et du café fort. Ma montre m'indiquait qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin ! On avait tous besoin de café très fort !


	9. I : chap 7 : Explications sur l'affaire

**Chapitre 7 : Explications sur l'affaire**

Pendant que nous dégustions le breuvage - Hélène toujours assise à mes côtés - je fis le récit des mes déductions :

"J'en étais arrivé à une conclusion entièrement erronée. Ce qui montre, mon cher Watson, combien il est périlleux de raisonner à partir de prémisses incomplètes. La présence des romanichels et le mot « ruban » dont se servit la pauvre Julie pour tenter de donner une définition de ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir à la lueur de son allumette, me mirent sur une piste ridiculement fausse. Mon seul mérite est d'avoir instantanément révisé mon jugement lorsque je fus convaincu que le danger qui menaçait l'occupante de la chambre, vous en l'occurrence, ne pouvait venir ni de l'extérieur ni par la fenêtre, ni par la porte".

Je fis une pause et poursuivis:

"Cette bouche d'aération et ce cordon de sonnette qui pendait juste au-dessus du lit avaient rapidement éveillés mon attention. Quand je me rendis compte que c'était un faux cordon de sonnette et que le lit était chevillé au plancher, le soupçon me vint aussitôt que le cordon ne servait que de passerelle à quelque chose qui se faufilait à travers la bouche d'aération et arrivait jusqu'au lit. Je pensai à un serpent naturellement et lorsque je reliai cette hypothèse avec le fait que le docteur avait un assortiment d'animaux des Indes, je me crus sur la bonne voie. Seul un homme impitoyable et intelligent qui était allé en Orient pouvait avoir eu l'idée d'utiliser une sorte de poison que la chimie est impossible à déceler. L'effet foudroyant d'un tel poison était également un avantage ! Il aurait fallu que le coroner eût de bons yeux pour apercevoir les deux petites taches noires qui lui aurait indiqué l'endroit où les crochets empoisonnés avaient fait leur œuvre. Puis j'ai réfléchis au sifflement. Evidement le docteur Roylott devait rappeler le serpent avant que la lumière du jour ne pût le révéler à sa victime. Il l'avait dressé, sans doute grâce au lait que nous avons vu sur le coffre-fort, à revenir dès qu'il sifflait. Il le faisait passer pas la bouche d'aération à l'heure qu'il jugeait la meilleure et il était bien sûr que le serpent ramperait le long de la corde et atterrirait sur le lit.

Ils étaient tous les deux suspendus à mes lèvres!

"La question, repris-je, était de savoir s'il mordrait ou non la dormeuse. Peut-être votre sœur a-t-elle échappée pendant toute une semaine à son destin, mais tôt ou tard elle devait succomber. J'avais abouti à ces conclusions avant d'entrer dans la chambre du docteur. L'inspection de sa chaise me prouva qu'il avait l'habitude de grimper sur ce siège, ce qui était indispensable pour atteindre la bouche d'aération. Le coffre-fort, le bol de lait, la lanière et son nœud coulant suffirent à ôter tous les doutes qui auraient pu subsister dans mon esprit. Le bruit métallique entendu pas mademoiselle Stoner fut produit sans nul doute par la porte du coffre-fort que le docteur refermait en hâte sur son terrible locataire. Ayant tout deviné, je pris les dispositions que vous m'avez vu prendre afin d'avoir la preuve de ce que je supposais. J'entendis le bruissement de la bête qui glissait le long du cordon, j'ai frotté une allumette et je suis passé à l'attaque".

- Avec pour résultat, sa retraite à travers la bouche d'aération ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, et comme deuxième résultat celui de l'avoir fait se retourner vers son maître. Quelques uns de mes coups de jonc ont dû l'atteindre, le rendre furieux et, comme tout serpent furieux, il a attaqué la première personne qu'il a vue. Si vous voulez, je m'avoue responsable, indirectement, du décès du docteur Roylott. Mais cette responsabilité ne pèsera pas lourd sur ma conscience !

- Pourquoi voulait-il notre mort ? demanda Hélène. Ma sœur allait se marier ! Et moi aussi ! On n'aurait plus été dans ses pieds…

- J'ai vu les dispositions testamentaires de votre maman. Chacune de vous deux allait empocher deux cent cinquante livres de rentes à son mariage. Cela faisait un gros montant en moins pour le docteur Roylott ! Même si une seule se mariait…

- Tout ça pour quelques centaine de livres… murmura-t-elle d'un air peiné. Ma sœur est morte pour un revenu de deux cent cinquante livres ?

- Enfin, vous n'avez plus de soucis à vous faire pour l'avenir ! Votre nouvelle vie commence sous de bons auspices. Vous voilà à la tête d'un revenu de sept cent cinquante livres par an.

Nous eûmes pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaule. Je pouvais comprendre que elle s'en moquait éperdument. Cela ne remplacerait jamais sa sœur décédée.

- Bien, fis-je. Il est maintenant quatre heures et demie. D'ici une quinzaine de minutes, j'irai chercher le constable de police et je reviendrai avec. Watson, vous resterez ici avec mademoiselle. Mon ami hocha la tête affirmativement en apprenant que c'était lui qui resterait avec Hélène. Le contraire l'aurait fait jaser !


	10. I : chap 8 :La nuit dans le parc

**Chapitre 8 : La nuit dans le parc**

Je m'étais levé pour me servir une autre tasse de café. Je la buvais tout en observant par la fenêtre l'obscurité lorsque je vis le reflet de la demoiselle dans la vitre. Je me retournai et lui souris. Elle tordait ses mains nerveusement et son regard allait de droite à gauche.

- Heu… monsieur Holmes ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui et hier. Cela va sans dire que je vous verserai le paiement de vos honoraires le plus v…

- Tutu tut mademoiselle ! lui dis-je en levant la main. Il est hors de question que vous me donniez quoi que ce soit. Gardez l'argent pour vous. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Vous savoir hors de danger est la chose la plus importante.

- Mais monsieur, je vous dois quand même la vie. Sans vous…

- N'ayez crainte mademoiselle. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Merci, me dit-elle avec un pâle sourire. Mais, j'aurai souhaité encore vous demander une chose…

- Je vous en prie, parlez sans crainte, lui dis-je pour l'apaiser car je la sentais tendue.

- Heu… Oui, mais c'est-à-dire que… fit-elle hésitante en se tordant encore plus fort les mains. C'est à vous que je veux parler, pas au docteur Watson. Juste à vous seul.

J'étais intrigué et un peu mal à l'aise. Surtout en repensant à tout ce que Watson m'avait dit…

- Écoutez mademoiselle, lui dis-je sur un ton très doux, vous savez que vous pouvez parler sans crainte devant moi aussi bien que devant le docteur Watson. Quand vous êtes venue hier vous l'avez fait.

- Je sais mais… Oh monsieur Holmes, j'ai besoin de votre avis. Ce ne sera déjà pas facile de vous en parler, mais si en plus le docteur Watson est présent… Alors je ne vais jamais y arriver, vous comprenez ?

Ce que je comprenais, c'est que le regard de Watson avait déjà été attiré par nos messes basses et que son froncement de sourcils ne présageait rien de bon. Ça l'intriguait de nous voir discuter à voix basses devant la fenêtre…

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous m'intriguez au plus haut point. Qu'avez à me demander que Watson ne peut pas entendre ?

- J'ai besoin d'un avis monsieur Holmes. Le docteur Watson est très gentil, mais je le trouve un peu trop paternaliste… Il vous suffit de repenser à ses réflexions quand vous vous êtes assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil… Chaque fois que vous ou moi avons fait un peu d'humour, il nous a fusillé du regard ! Il est un peu comme madame Hudson, sauf qu'il ne crie pas lui…

- Oui, lui répondis-je tout en souriant intérieurement de sa comparaison. Entre nous j'ai peut-être un peu dépassé les limites de la bienséance avec certaines de mes répliques, pas très digne d'un gentleman envers une jeune fille. Je vous présente mes excuses…

- Non, je n'ai pas été choquée, rassurez-vous. Mais vous comprenez pourquoi je ne veux pas m'adresser au docteur… Ecoutez monsieur Holmes, reprit-elle sur un ton presque suppliant, si j'avais encore ma sœur, c'est vers elle que je me tournerais pour lui confier mes petit soucis. Mais elle n'est plus là… Je n'ai aucune amie de mon âge et aucun bouquin ne pourra me renseigner sur ce qu'il convient de faire. Alors je vous le demande à vous. Ce n'est pas au détective que j'adresse ma supplique, mais à l'homme tout simplement. J'ai besoin d'un avis et vous êtes le seul à qui je fasse assez confiance… Comme une sorte de grand frère… Je ne veux pas d'avis paternaliste dans le genre de votre ami. Et je veux que ça reste entre nous.

- Bien, bien, vous avez gagné mademoiselle ! répondis-je en levant les mains en signe de défaite. Je vais essayer de résoudre votre deuxième problème. Mais attention, la facture s'allonge !

- Oh merci monsieur Holmes, me murmura-t-elle. Mille fois merci.

Maintenant j'allais devoir annoncer à Watson qu'il y avait un changement de programme, et je sentais bien que ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout que je reste seul avec elle.

- Watson ! criais-je. Changement de programme ! C'est vous qui allez prévenir la police. Moi je reste ici ! J'ai encore deux trois petites choses à régler avant leur arrivée. Donc ne vous pressez _surtout_ pas mon cher ami.

Son étonnement fut éloquent ! Le regard en biais qu'il me fit aussi. D'un signe de la main il m'invita à venir vers lui.

- Bon sang Holmes, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, vous jouez à quoi ?

- Watson ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je ne joue à rien.

- A part à rester seul avec elle…

- Et alors ? Elle ne va pas me manger vous savez ? Je ne risque rien… Je sais me défendre…

- Holmes, vous jouez avec le feu et vous risquez de vous brûler !

- A tout à l'heure Watson et ne vous pressez pas surtout !

- Et le guépard ? fit tout coup un Watson un peu apeuré. Je ne mets pas les pieds dehors si cette sale bête est en liberté !

- Dans sa cage ! Il restait enfermé de ces temps ci. Mon beau-père le lâchait moins.

Watson se leva donc, d'un geste un peu rageur et me fusilla une fois de plus du regard. Le pauvre, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il se posait des questions et je dois dire que moi aussi. J'espérais que je n'avais pas donné de fausses illusions ou faux espoirs à la demoiselle en me comportant gentiment à son égard.

La porte d'entrée claqua un peu fort dans le silence de la nuit. Nous étions seuls…

- Venez monsieur Holmes, dit-elle en se levant, allons marcher dans le parc. Je vous exposerai mon problème.

Dehors ? A cinq heures du matin ? Seuls tout les deux dans l'obscurité ? Mais où voulait-elle en venir bon Dieu ?

- Ne ferions nous pas mieux de rester dans la cuisine, fis-je un peu sur le qui-vive. Ici, nous sommes au chaud et nous avons des litres de café. De plus, il fait toujours nuit noire dehors. Le soleil n'est encore prêt de se lever…

Sa tête oscilla de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Elle me répondit :

- Entre le moment où j'ai quitté la chambre de ma défunte sœur et celui où le docteur Watson est venu me chercher, je n'ai pas bougé d'un cil ! J'aurais bien fait les cent pas, mais de peur de faire du bruit et de tout faire capoter, je me suis assise sur le lit et me suis rongée les sangs… Quand j'ai entendu hurler, j'ai résisté à la tentation de me ruer dans le corridor. J'ai besoin d'évacuer la tension de ces dernières heures en marchant. Et ce sera plus facile pour moi de parler tout en me dégourdissant les jambes. Ne vous tracassez pas, je connais le chemin qui entoure le manoir comme ma poche. Nous ne nous égarerons pas dans le parc.

- Comme vous voulez, répondis-en en me levant pour aller chercher nos manteaux. Mais moi je pensais au quand dira-t-on. Une jeune fille qui se promène dans le parc, pendant qu'il fait nuit noire, avec un homme… Certains risqueraient de jaser…

- Le docteur Watson sans doute, fit-elle amusée. Tant pis ! Mais ce sera plus facile pour moi de vous parler dans le noir. De toute façon, nous ne faisons rien de mal. C'est en tout bien tout honneur. Quoique, enchaîna-t-elle pensive, c'est déjà le troisième rendez-vous… Avec vous, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend… Je vous ai déjà montré ma chambre et vous y avez passé la nuit… Le pire sans doute…

Je partis d'un grand éclat de rire et l'aida ensuite à enfiler son manteau. Nous sortîmes dans l'air froid et vif. On pouvait apercevoir au-dessus de nos têtes les lourds nuages qui s'amoncelaient. Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air… Je mis mes mains au fond de mes poches. Pour les tenir au chaud car je n'avais pris ni mes gants, ni ma canne et aussi pour éviter qu'elles n'aillent où elles ne devaient pas aller !

Elle passa son bras au mien, chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Ça valait bien la peine de prendre mes distances tiens ! C'était elle qui se collait contre moi…Elle me guida sur le chemin qui tournait tout autour du château. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes en silence. Je sentais bien qu'elle rassemblait son courage mais que c'était difficile. Pour finir, elle poussa un grand soupir et se jeta à l'eau :

- Ma requête concerne en quelque sorte mon fiancé… Percy …Son comportement est parfois, comment dire, bizarre…

En moi-même je poussai un ouf de soulagement ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Watson avait laissé sous-entendre ! J'avais le cœur plus léger à entendre ça !

- Ah le fiancé ! fit-je soulagé. Le problème c'est que le spécialiste des histoires de cœur c'est Watson, pas moi ! Vous avez choisi le mauvais interlocuteur ! En histoire d'amour je suis nul ! Parlez moi de crime ou d'empreintes de pas et je suis à vous. Mais les affaires ou les peines de cœur, c'est la spécialité de Watson !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment des histoires de cœur… Et puis vous n'allez pas essayer de me faire croire que vous n'y connaissez rien quand même ! Que vous n'avez pas connu des f…

- Non, dit-je pour couper court à sa phrase. Je ne sais rien sur le sujet du cœur ! Si ce n'est que les crimes passionnels sont les pires et que les femmes adorent utiliser le poison et les poignards. Le reste est de la compétence de Watson. C'est lui qui collectionne les conquêtes féminines et c'est le spécialiste du sexe faible. Pas moi !

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, me jeta un regard en biais, sourcils froncés.

- Je vous rassure tout de suite mademoiselle, je ne suis pas de la jaquette !

- Mais… bredouilla-t-elle surprise. Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Non mais vous l'avez pensé ! Votre silence était éloquent…

- Depuis quand lisez-vous dans la tête des gens ou dans leur silence ?

- J'ai suivi le cheminement de vos pensées tout simplement. Vous vous êtes dit que : _« Tiens oui, c'est vrai ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Il partage un appartement avec un autre homme, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, il est gentil, prévenant et on peut lui faire confiance, pas de mains baladeuses, il ne profite pas de la situation et si à 29 ans il n'y connaît rien aux femmes alors, c'est qu'il est de la jaquette ! »_.

- Dites donc, me fit-elle, j'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses en deux secondes de silence !

- Les pensées sont beaucoup plus rapides que la parole. On pense très vite et on met plus de temps à expliquer en paroles. N'ai-je pas raison sur vos pensées ? Pas d'aventures, pas de fiancée ou d'épouse, vit avec un autre homme, donc ses préférences sont masculines !

- Je ne vous dirai rien parce que vous êtes terrible en tant que détective. Mais alors, vous devriez deviner mon problème sans que je vous en parle ?

- N'exagérons rien, je ne suis pas devin. Je ne fais que déduire ! Mais entre nous : si j'étais marié, vous croyez que mon épouse accepterait que je me promène dans un parc, au bras d'une belle jeune fille de 21 ans, dans l'obscurité qui plus est ? Elle serait en droit de m'arracher les yeux non ? D'ailleurs, jolie comme vous êtes, elle n'aurait jamais accepté que je parte vous rejoindre dans votre manoir et encore moins dans votre chambre ! Imaginez (je pris une voix fluette) : _« Comment? Vous allez passer la nuit dans la chambre d'une jeune fille de 21 ans ? Mais mon pauvre ami, vous n'y songez pas ? »_. Elle serait venue avec pour me surveiller ! La pauvre femme, je ne serais pas souvent à la maison ! Toujours en train de courir à gauche, à droite… avec Watson ! _« Mon cher époux je constate avec effroi que vous passez plus de temps avec Watson qu'avec moi ! Dois-je conclure que vous l'aimez plus que moi ? »_. Un jour, en rentrant chez moi, je trouverais mes valises sur le trottoir ou alors, elle en aurait tellement marre de ne jamais me voir que de dépit elle retournerait chez sa mère…

Cela eu au moins le mérite de la faire rire ! Alors je poursuivis sur ma lancée :

- Pire ! _« Au fait Sherlock, vous ne facturez pas de prestation à la jeune et belle demoiselle qui est venue sonner à 6h30 et de ce fait vous a soustrait de mes bras aimant? Pourtant, vous avez remis une note salée à votre dernier client, le vieux moche barbu… Que dois-je déduire de ça mon cher ? Que plus la cliente est belle et moins elle paie ? Vous me ferez aussi le plaisir de graver sur une plaque votre horaire de travail ! Cela vous évitera d'être tiré du lit à l'aube !»_. Et j'en passe…

Hélène partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Monsieur Holmes, vous êtes désopilant l'air de rien. Vous préférez garder vos aventures amoureuses secrètes (Elle avait mit en plein dans le mille, pensais-je) mais vous refusez que l'on vous accuse d'être de la jaquette ! Mais revenons à ma question. Pas besoin de collectionner les conquêtes amoureuses pour pouvoir m'aider je pense. Du moins je l'espère. Vous voulez toujours bien ? Parce que Watson, c'est hors de question !

- Ah ! lui dis-je avec emphase. Avec les femmes je ne sais pas dire non ! C'est mon seul défaut… Allez, dites moi tout !

- Voilà, le mois dernier, me dit-elle un peu hésitante, mon beau-père s'était absenté aussi toute la journée. Ça tombait bien, je voulais profiter de l'occasion pour faire un peu de piano et vu que lorsqu'il est là je ne peux pas… Bref, j'étais au piano et tout d'un coup, je sens des mains sur mes épaules ! J'ai hurlé je vous l'avoue ! C'était Percy qui avait pris congé à la banque et passait me dire bonjour à l'improviste. Il tombait comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Je lui ai demandé comment il était entré et il m'a répondu que la porte n'était pas fermée. C'était étonnant car mon beau-père fermait toujours derrière lui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait frappé mais n'obtenant pas de réponse et entendant le piano, il s'était permis d'entrer. J'avais l'intention de profiter de ma journée pour réviser et je cru qu'il allait se contenter de s'asseoir et de profiter d'un récital.

Je sentis qu'elle ralentissait le pas et j'adaptai ma vitesse à la sienne. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta net et porta une main à son front. Il avait beau faire noir, la faible clarté de la lune nous permettait quand même de discerner certaines choses. Elle expira un bon coup et repris le fil de son histoire :

« Las, il se fit plus entreprenant et il… Enfin, fit-elle hésitante, il voulait que nous profitions du fait que mon beau-père était absent pour…

- Prendre une avance sur la nuit de noce ? lui demandais-je doucement pour lui venir en aide. C'est cela que vous voulez dire ?

- Oui ! me répondit-elle dans un souffle. C'est ça…

Sa main s'était agrippée plus fort à mon bras. Je me doutais qu'elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle voulait en parler juste avec moi et dehors, dans le noir. C'était sans doute plus facile pour elle.

- Et alors ? lui demandais-je. (Puis me rendant compte que ma question pouvait être mal interprétée je me repris). Pardon ! N'allez pas croire que je vous demande si vous avez cédé à…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Malgré l'obscurité sa main libre trouva mon épaule et lui asséna un coup de poing rageur. Puis se campant devant moi :

« Monsieur Holmes ! fit-elle scandalisée. Je ne vous permets pas de mettre en doute mon intégrité et ma vertu ! Mais enfin ! Là, vous avez réussi à me choquer ! »

Mon épaule était douloureuse à l'endroit où elle avait frappé. Je me la massai. Sûr que tout à l'heure il y aurait un bleu…

- Mademoiselle ! fis-je d'un ton conciliant. S'il vous plaît ! Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que vous aviez… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire… C'est un malheureux quiproquo qui arrive quand on n'utilise pas les bonnes questions. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est où vous vouliez en venir ? Quel est le problème que vous voulez me soumettre. Si c'est pour savoir le détail de la nuit de noce, je vous le dis tout de suite : c'est non ! Même si vous torturez jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche, repris mon bras dans le sien et nous nous remîmes en route.

- Je lui ai dit « non pas question » et il a malgré tout encore insisté… Je voulais savoir si… si c'est normal ce genre de comportement, de demande… pourquoi il ne sait pas attendre le mariage et… oh ! je me rends compte maintenant que j'aurais peut-être pas du vous demander cela! Vous devez me prendre pour une folle…

- Mademoiselle, je ne vous prends pas pour une folle ! lui dis-je en prenant son menton pour lui faire redresser la tête. Que du contraire ! Vous êtes avant tout une jeune fille qui n'a jamais « connu d'homme » avant et c'est normal que vous vous posiez des questions. Alors puisque vous avez eu le cran de me demander mon avis sur la « question » je vais y répondre franchement ! Certains condamne ce genre de rapport hors des liens du mariage, mais pas moi ! Si deux personnes s'aiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient attendre d'être marié pour le faire. Votre fiancé est un homme normal, amoureux de vous, tout simplement. De plus vous êtes jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien. Dans moins de deux mois vous serez mari et femme… Donc même si vous le faites et que pas malheur vous tombiez enceinte, le jour de votre mariage, personne ne s'en rendra compte. Et vous donnerez naissance à un enfant plus tôt que prévu mais il sera en parfaite santé. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous jugerais si vous le faites avant l'heure. Que du contraire ! Si vous en avez envie, faites le ! Voilà ma réponse.

Un silence de mort fut la seule réponse que j'eus. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau posa son regard sur moi et je vis qu'elle était estomaquée de ma réponse et de mon point de vue surtout ! Elle ne s'y attendait pas sans doute. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau…

- Monsieur Holmes ! me répondit-elle dans un souffle où je sentis poindre une once de dégoût et de colère. Mais… mais enfin… vous encouragez ce genre de pratique ? Je n'oserais même pas vous dire ce qu'il voulait que je mette dans ma bouche !

- Oh mon Dieu ! fit-elle ensuite en me regardant avec effarement.

Trop tard pour ravaler sa dernière phrase ! Elle avait parlé sous le coup de la colère et n'avait sans doute pas fait attention à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Son futur mari voulait une fellation et j'avais de très grands doutes sur l'accomplissement de son désir intime.

- Désolé, mais même ça, c'est normal dans des rapports… disons entre mari et femme.

- Mais enfin monsieur Holmes ! me dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. C'est tout simplement dégoûtant et immoral ! Il veut que je… Je vous parle de mettre son…

- Oui, oui, fis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire et de « quoi » vous parlez ! Mais il n'y a rien d'immoral à ça !

- Ah ben voyons ! dit-elle, les mains plaquées à sa taille. On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui devez le mettre en bouche !

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Plus moyen de me reprendre. Je me tenais les côtes. Hélène fulminait ! Je repris tout doucement mon sérieux pour éviter de me ramasser encore un coup. Elle était furieuse ! J'avais les larmes aux yeux d'avoir ri, mais elle, cela ne la faisait pas rire du tout !

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ainsi monsieur le non-spécialiste-des-affaires-de-cœur ? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton froid.

- Oh mademoiselle ! lui dis-je entre deux hoquets. Je ne ris pas de vous mais de la façon dont vous m'avez répondu ! Vous m'avez mouché d'une telle façon, d'une telle manière… Là, je dis chapeau. Ne vous fâchez pas ! Votre mari fera aussi l'équivalent de cette pratique pour vous. Et si ça vous dégoûte vraiment, alors ne le faites pas. Et si un jour vous voulez quelque chose que votre mari vous refuse et bien dans le lit, vous lui ferez ce petit plaisir. En échange vous lui demanderez ce que vous désirez ! Faites lui prendre un bain auparavant, ce sera plus facile pour vous.

Ses grands yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les miens, même si dans la pénombre je ne les voyais pas bien je me doutais qu'ils lançaient des éclairs. Tout d'un coup, je me rendis compte de ce que je lui avais tenu comme discours ! Le genre de discussion qu'un homme ne devrait pas avoir avec une jeune fille qui a encore sa vertu !

- Ah ! lui dit-je en me prenant la tête. Vous pourrez vous vanter de m'avoir fait perdre tout sens moral vous ! Je suis en train d'avoir une discussion que je ne devrais même pas avoir avec une jeune fille de votre âge ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour m'entraîner sur ces chemins de perdition ! Si madame Hudson et Watson avaient entendu cela, ils en seraient tombés mort ! Et moi, je vais aller me cacher dans un trou de souris !

- Oui, tombés mort surtout en vous entendant _vous_ ! me dit-elle outrée. C'est vous qui me donnez votre bénédiction pour prendre les chemins du vice ! Et pour manipuler mon mari en faisant cette chose horrible ! Mon Dieu ! Tous les hommes sont-ils donc ainsi ? En vous entendant me répondre ainsi, j'ai du mal à croire que le spécialiste _ès_ femmes est le docteur Watson ! Je vous soupçonne d'être spécialisé dans un autre domaine : les rapports physiques ! Je ne vous pensais pas si… pervers ! Ou déviant !

- Jeune fille, fis-je moi aussi sur un ton plus froid, c'est vous qui m'avez entraîné ici pour me demander mon avis, non ? Et mon avis, je vous l'ai donné ! Si la réponse que vous vouliez entendre à votre question était : « Dieu du ciel ! Mais quel débauché que votre futur époux ! Même pas capable d'attendre deux mois ! Oh ma pauvre enfant ! Mais ce genre de chose est totalement immorale et ne se fait pas ! Disgrâce infâme ! » alors vous deviez vous adresser à Watson ! Il vous aurait tenu plus ou moins ce genre de discours !

- Attendez monsieur Holmes, moi je n'y comprends plus rien ! fit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras (malgré tout mes doubles je sentais la chaleur de sa main). Vous me dites que le collectionneur d'aventures amoureuses, c'est le docteur Watson et que vous, rien ! Pas d'aventures… Et maintenant, vous me dites que c'est ce même docteur Watson qui m'aurait déconseillé de le faire et traité mon fiancé de débauché ?

- Oui, effectivement mademoiselle ! C'est bien cela !

- Mais alors ! C'est le monde à l'envers ?

- Non ! lui répondis-je sur un ton radoucit. Vous m'avez demandé mon avis et je vous ai répondu en âme et conscience. _Stricto senso_ ce que je pense sur la question. La vérité à l'état pur mademoiselle. Watson, lui, il n'aurait jamais osé vous tenir ce genre de discours ! Alors il vous aurait dit ce que vous vouliez entendre… Mais son véritable avis, il ne vous le donnera jamais ! Pas à une jeune fille de bonne famille !

- Pourquoi ? Il n'a quand même pas épousé toutes ses conquêtes ?

- « Faites ce que je dis jeune fille, pas ce que je moi je fais, parce que moi, je suis un homme », voilà sa réponse ! Il ne peut décemment pas vous encourager à avoir la vie que certaines femmes mènent. Ce n'était pas des jeunes filles bien sous tout rapport – si je puis me permettre ce genre de mot ici – à qui il avait promis le mariage. C'était des aventures sans lendemain je suppose. Et il ne peut vous encourager sur le chemin du vice. Il aurait donc été choqué que votre fiancé se permette de vous demander ce genre de pratique en dehors du mariage. Moi pas ! C'est pourquoi je vous ai dit le fond de ma pensée. Si vous voulez que l'on vous réponde ce que vous voulez entendre, posez donc la question à Watson lorsqu'il reviendra ! Mais si vous demandez l'avis à quelqu'un, gardez toujours à l'esprit qu'il peut vous donner une réponse qui ne vous plaira pas ! Sinon, à quoi cela sert de demander un conseil ?

Elle était toujours immobile au milieu du sentier, toute tremblante. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger du froid piquant. Je posai ma main tout doucement sur son épaule pour ne pas la brusquer et lui dis :

« Venez, marchons ! Vous allez prendre froid ici. On va terminer la ballade, marcher vous fera du bien ».


	11. I : chap 8 bis:Confession et dérapage

**Chapitre 8 bis : Confession et dérapage**

- Monsieur Holmes… me dit-elle dans un souffle rauque et je vis alors que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire et que je n'y arrive pas, c'est que… (Sanglots) Je lui avais dit non… Mais lui, il le voulait…Je l'ai repoussé gentiment mais lui, il s'est jeté sur moi et a essayé de m'immobiliser sur le divan. On aurait dit qu'il avait la rage tellement ses traits étaient déformés. Je me suis débattue…Il a arraché un morceau de ma robe et à retiré son pantalon et son… S'il n'avait pas entendu le martèlement des sabots du cheval de mon beau-père dans l'allée… je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé…enfin, si, je me doute de ce qu'il m'aurait fait…

En entendant ces paroles, je sentis mon sang se glacer dans les veines. Je me tournai vers elle et l'empoignai par les épaules.

- Que diable Hélène ! criais-je presque. Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? C'est par cet incident là que vous auriez du commencer ! Je pensais que votre fiancé voulait juste un acompte sur la nuit de noce… Mais là vous me parlez que cette brute à tenté de vous prendre de force ! Il voulait vous violer ?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Terrorisée ! Pas de doute, c'est toute l'horreur de l'acte immonde de son fiancé que j'y lus ! La terreur qu'elle a ressentie ce jour là y était gravée !

- Vous me faites mal monsieur Holmes !

J'ôtai mes mains de ses épaules. Sous le coup de la colère je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je lui faisais mal. C'était ses épaules que je serrais, pas le cou de ce gredin !

- Oh ! Hélène… lui dit-je en prenant tendrement son visage baigné de larmes, entre mes mains. (Avec mes pouces j'essaie tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses joues). Pourquoi avoir omis de me raconter ça ? Si j'avais su dès le début que c'était là que vous vouliez en venir, jamais je ne vous aurais fait mon petit discours sur les bienfaits de prendre de l'avance. Ça m'aurait évité de me faire passer pour un grand pervers à vos yeux !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Même si je l'ai pensé un instant…

- Ce que votre fiancé a essayé de faire, c'est très grave ! lui dit-je en caressant son visage et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Et parfaitement immoral ! Je n'ai pas d'à priori sur les gens qui le font hors mariage, mais la condition _sine qua non_ est qu'ils le veulent tous les deux ! Si l'un n'est pas d'accord, alors stop ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

- Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder… Même mon beau-père ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Percy a fui par une autre porte et moi, je m'étais encourue dans ma chambre pour me changer. J'avais honte ! C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas osé aborder directement mon problème avec vous et que j'ai pris un chemin détourné…

- Il ne faut pas, le coupable c'est lui ! Pas vous ! Oh que je hais ce genre d'individu ! Que comptez-vous faire de ce salopard ?

- Dois-je le quitter ?

- Oui ! fis-je autoritaire. Parce qu'il recommencera ! Et quand vous serez mariés, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de vous ! Et il fera de votre vie un enfer. C'est comme les hommes qui battent leur femmes : c'est à vie !

- Et si c'était une erreur de sa part ? Le genre de chose qu'il regrette ? Il m'a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il s'excuse et me dit que…

- Chut Hélène, je ne veux même pas le savoir ! Ce qu'il a fait est dégoûtant et les excuses qu'il vous donne ne sont qu'un moyen de se justifier. Vous aviez dit « non » et si malgré tout son charme il n'arrive pas à vous faire changer d'avis, alors il n'avait qu'à se mettre de l'eau froide dans le pantalon… Oups ! Vous me faites encore dire des choses vous !

- Alors je vais rompre. Mais je crois que j'aurai encore besoin de vous… Il devait normalement venir demain, enfin, aujourd'hui, à quatorze heures. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule avec lui… puisque mon beau-père n'est plus là, j'ai besoin d'un chaperon.

- Ne dites plus rien, je resterai à l'auberge et si vous voulez y rester aussi, nous vous prendrons une chambre. Si vous voulez vous reposer un peu…

- Non, je n'ai plus sommeil ! De toute façon, je voudrais bien faire mes valises aussi. Je ne resterai pas ici. Ensuite, quand tout sera réglé avec lui, je me ferai conduire chez ma tante. Le temps d'oublier tout ça !

- D'accord, je passerai vers treize heures au manoir, ainsi je serai en avance et présent lorsque vous lui direz tout le bien que vous pensez de lui! Il ne vous fera plus de mal, je vous le promets ! Je vous aiderai pour embarquer vos valises et je vous accompagnerai chez votre tante. Pas question que vous y ailliez seule ! Ce n'est pas d'un chaperon que vous avez besoin vous, mais d'un protecteur…Vous pouvez compter sur moi Hélène.

- Merci pour tout monsieur Holmes, me répondit-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur la paume de ma main, toujours posée sur son visage. Que ferais-je sans vous ? Ma note va encore augmenter !

- Vous n'aurez pas assez d'une vie pour me rembourser, lui dis-je en souriant. Et comme nous en serons à notre quatrième rendez-vous…

Son sourire dit plus de choses que toutes les paroles.

- Déjà que vous m'appelez par mon prénom depuis tout à l'heure…

- Oh je suis désolé mademoiselle. J'étais sous le coup de la colère et je n'ai pas pensé.

- Je ne vous en veux pas… Rassurez-vous…

- Les bleus que j'ai vu hier à votre poignet, c'était à cause de lui?

- Non, c'était bien mon beau-père! Percy m'a bloqué aux épaules… j'ai des marques, mais je n'ai pas osé vous en parler hier chez vous… j'avais peur d'en parler… c'est quand je me suis rendue compte que vous étiez quelqu'un de très gentil et que je m'entendais bien avec vous que j'ai décidé de vous en faire part. Mais, une fois que je me suis retrouvée dehors, je ne savais plus comment aborder le problème et je crois que l'on s'est égaré au début…

- Oui, surtout moi… venez, rentrons nous mettre au chaud!

Je lui tendis mon bras et elle le prit. Nous firent demi-tour car les aiguilles de la montre tournaient ! Watson n'allait pas tarder à revenir avec le policier de service. Valait mieux pas qu'il nous trouve ici dans le noir !

- Vous avez raison… me répondit-elle quand je lui en fis part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une sorte de mauvais pressentiment…

- Pour Watson ?

- Non, pour mon fiancé… Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait dans une banque à Londres, mais il n'a jamais voulu que je vienne le voir à son travail. Il disait que le directeur ne serait pas content. Il y a des tas de détails qui ne « collent pas » comme vous dites, des faits qui ne concordent pas et je crois que sur certains faits, il m'a menti ! En tout cas, je sais maintenant que les hommes promènent un indicateur qui trahi leurs pensées !

- Je vous demande pardon ? fis-je étonné par sa phrase.

- Avec ce que j'ai vu de lui quand il a retiré son pantalon… Dieu du ciel ! Tous les hommes ont-ils leur cerveau à cet endroit ? Et si rigide ?

- Certains ont le cerveau au bon endroit… dans le crâne ! Votre fiancé est un individu qui n'a aucun sens moral ! Trouvez-vous un autre, un homme bien, avec de l'éducation ! Mais le jour de la nuit de noce, votre mari devra se trouver dans de bonnes dispositions… parce que si ça ne fonctionne pas : adieu nuit de plaisir et adieu aussi à toutes vos envies de maternité ! La rigidité à cet endroit est primordiale ! Oh bon sang ! m'exclamais-je horrifié par mes propos. Je suis bien en train d'expliquer à une jeune fille vertueuse de vingt-et-un ans le fonctionnement intime d'un homme ? Il n'y a personne pour me coller des baffes ? Y aurait-il un lac dans les parages pour que j'aille m'y noyer de honte ?

- C'est bon monsieur Holmes ! me dit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Merci pour les renseignements que vous m'avez si gentiment donné ! Merci pour le réconfort et merci de veiller sur moi tout à l'heure.

Tout à coup un éclair déchira le ciel, suivi par le roulement de tambour du tonnerre. Quelques gouttes se mirent à tomber. Heureusement, le porche de l'entrée n'était plus très loin. Nous pressâmes le pas et l'atteignîmes juste à temps ! L'orage se faisait plus violent. Je me tenais sur le perron, en dessous du porche. Hélène regardait toujours dehors et contemplait l'orage. Je me tenais un peu plus haut, juste derrière elle. J'avais une envie folle de poser mes mains sur ses épaules et de les masser pour la détendre, mais je me retins.

- C'est beau, dit-elle, vous ne trouvez pas ? Toute cette force qui se déchaîne ! Et le vent qui hurle ! Magnifique ! Je resterai bien ici à le contempler…

- J'aime mieux le regarder à l'abri que de me trouver dehors quand la pluie viendra s'inviter à la fête !

- Le plus beau, c'est quand tout revient à la normale… Tout est propre, calme, on dirait même parfois qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Sur ce, elle se tourna pour gravir les marches et atteindre le perron où je me trouvais déjà. Et, sans doute à cause de la pénombre et du fait qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que je me tenais si près derrière elle. Trop tard ! Au moment où elle me vit, elle fit un arrêt brusque pour ne pas me rentrer dedans, vacilla sur son morceau de marche, perdis l'équilibre et partit en arrière. J'eu juste le temps de tendre la main et de l'agripper par le bras ! Je la tirai ensuite vers moi. Je dus mal doser ma force car elle atterrit brutalement contre moi, dans mes bras !

Je me tenais le dos contre la porte avec Hélène serrée tout contre moi ! Ma main gauche tenait toujours son bras. Elle ne se débattit pas, n'essaya même pas de mettre fin à cette situation pour tout dire inconvenante ! Je sentis sa main libre venir se poser sur ma clavicule, caresser doucement mon manteau… Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, sans oser se mouvoir, ni même respirer. Un essaim d'émotions conflictuelles bourdonnait en mon fort intérieur.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade et le sang cognait violemment à mes tempes. Nos manteaux étaient grands ouverts, nos chaleurs se mélangeaient. Je sentis que son cœur allait aussi vite que le mien. Nos respirations étaient haletantes. Sa tête se posa juste sous mon menton, ses cheveux me caressèrent et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : ne plus jamais bouger ! Je lui entourai les épaules et la serrai un peu plus dans mes bras. Je sentis que son autre main se posait dans le creux de mes reins, sous mon manteau, et elle m'enlaça délicatement. Timidement, j'embrassai ses cheveux.

Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. La main qui s'était posée sur mon épaule monta lentement vers mon cou et je la senti dans mes cheveux, juste à la base de la nuque. Un frisson de délice me parcouru des pieds à la tête. Elle leva son beau visage vers moi et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans le gris des miens.

Mon souffle était court et j'avais l'impression que le feu était en moi… surtout à un endroit précis ! Je ne savais pas comment ça allait se terminer mais quoi qu'il advienne, quoique l'on fasse cela finirait mal. Elle le savait elle aussi… Rien de bon ne sortirait de ce que nous ferions… Et pourtant…

Ma main se posa sur son visage et je le lui caressai du bout de mes phalanges. Son regard était rivé dans le mien. Je ne saurai jamais qui de nous deux pris l'initiative. Sans doute les deux en même temps… Toujours est-il que je penchai doucement mes lèvres vers elle tandis qu'elle levait sa tête pour venir vers moi. L'étreinte se fit plus intense, ses bras se serrèrent plus fort autour de moi, les cœurs s'emballèrent.

Nos lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, se frôlèrent et se touchèrent doucement. Je sentis ses lèvres chaudes s'entrouvrir doucement sous les miennes, nos souffles se mêler, ne faire qu'un. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces…Le sang cognait dans mes tempes et mes pensées n'étaient plus chastes ! Je la serrai plus fort contre moi, elle se colla tout contre mon corps.

Ma main remonta vers son sein, le frôla, le toucha, le caressa délicatement, Hélène gémit de contentement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent un peu plus, je voulais l'embrasser plus profondément, la coucher sur un lit et …

C'est alors que nous entendîmes un cri de terreur et une voix bien connue de nous deux lui répondre :

« N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est que le babouin ! »

Elle s'écarta brusquement de moi et moi d'elle. Bon sang ! Watson qui revenait !

- Hélène, murmurait-je le souffle court. Vite ! Donnez moi les clés ! Il ne faut pas qu'on nous trouve ici.

Elle me tendit le trousseau et fébrilement j'ouvris la porte. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Les voix étaient encore lointaines, étouffées, ils devaient être au niveau de l'entrée. Cela nous laissait quelques grosses minutes de répit pour reprendre contenance. Hélène marchait devant moi d'un pas vif et je la hélais :

- Hélène ! Votre manteau ! Donnez-le moi, je vais le remettre dans votre chambre.

Un hochement de la tête fut sa seule réponse. Nous ôtâmes les manteaux. Je déposai le sien dans sa chambre et le mien alla retrouver sa place d'origine sur le lit de la chambre de sa sœur. Mon cœur battait toujours à un rythme fou et le sang avait afflué à un endroit bien précis ! J'avais intérêt à tenir les pans de ma veste fermés, du moins jusqu'à qu'il diminue de volume…

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris moi ? Le pire, c'était que j'en avais eu envie ! Tout mon bas ventre me faisait mal. Le désir était monté en moi de manière fulgurante et je n'avais aucune possibilité de m'en débarrasser : je resterais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon pendant encore quelques longues minutes.

Quand j'eus fermé les pans de ma veste, je sortis dans le couloir. Plus de trace d'Hélène mais j'entendis ses talons qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Je pressai le pas pour l'y rejoindre avant l'arrivée de la cavalerie. Je la retrouvai assise à table, à sa place, deux tasses de café fumantes sur la table.

J'avais envie de lui dire plein de choses, notamment des excuses pour mon comportement, mais aucuns mots ne franchit mes lèvres. Mes yeux étaient baissés et je fus même incapable de lui dire merci pour le café. Alors je pris ma tasse et voulu aller m'asseoir plus loin. Je fut elle qui rompit le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre nous.

- Non monsieur Holmes ! fit-elle dans un souffle. Restez à mes côtés, là où vous étiez lorsque Watson est partit. Si en revenant il vous trouve à une autre place, il se posera des questions et pensera que nous avons des choses à cacher.

Je m'assis donc à ses côtés, les bras posés à plat sur la table. Allez Sherlock, me dit-je en moi-même, comporte toi en homme et présente tes excuses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Hélène…heu…mademoiselle… fis-je avec hésitation et avec le feu au visage, surtout quand je vis ses beaux yeux se tourner vers moi. Comment vous dire ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Mon comportement sous le porche est inexcusable… malgré tout, je vous présente mes excuses… et je vous comprendrai si vous les refusez et que vous me donnez une gifle magistrale. Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas digne de moi… Vous allez penser que madame Hudson avait raison… que je suis un pervers et que je ne vaux pas mieux que votre fiancé… C'est un fait, il y a des règles et elles sont faites pour être respectés ! Pourtant, je vous peux vous jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus sacré que jamais au grand jamais je ne vous aurais fait ce que lui a essayé de vous faire… Mais je ne vous oblige pas à me croire non plus. Demain, je demanderai que Watson soit présent à l'entrevue avec votre fiancé.

Sa main se posa sur la mienne et elle la serra brièvement. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Taisez-vous monsieur Holmes. Je suis aussi coupable que vous… Et je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir à un moment prononcé le mot « non » ou « arrêtez ! ». Vous valez beaucoup mieux que mon fiancé. Lui c'est une brute, pas vous. Et je ne sais pas moi non plus ce qui m'a pris… Je me suis tournée pour monter les marches et j'ai été surprise de vous trouver derrière moi. Je vous croyais plus sur ma gauche. J'ai calé net pour ne pas vous percuter et de ce fait, j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Vous avez eu le réflexe de me rattraper et de me tirer vers vous. Jusque là, tout est normal et il n'y a rien de mal. Ensuite, nous avons dérapés… moi comme vous. Sans doute la tension de ces derniers jours et la conversation que nous avons eue ont fait une conjoncture favorable aux dérapages… je n'en sais rien. De toute façon, n'étant pas marié ni l'un ni l'autre, personne ne souffrira en apprenant cet égarement entre nous… Et dans quelques heures, je ne serai même plus fiancée.

- Quand même, je n'ai pas d'excuse ! Je vous dois le respect et j'aurais du m'éloigner de vous tout de suite. La sortie dans le noir était déjà une entorse aux convenances !

- C'est moi qui vous ai poussé à venir dehors. La décence m'interdisait elle aussi d'inviter un homme à se promener la nuit à mes côtés ! Je remarque que votre veston est fermé… Vous devriez le laisser ouvert comme avant notre sortie parce que si Watson est attentif il se demandera pourquoi vous le gardez fermé.

- Ce serait indécent, murmurais-je pour moi. Il vaut mieux pour notre tranquillité d'esprit que je le garde fermé encore quelque temps ! lui répondis-je en grimaçant de douleur concupiscente. Oh bon sang, je ne mérite que votre mépris…

Je la vis tendre l'oreille et moi aussi j'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure.

- Restons-en là, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, j'entends qu'ils arrivent. C'est le moment de prouver nos talents théâtraux et de prendre un visage impassible.


	12. I : chap 9 : Le coroner Ferguson

**Chapitre 9 : Le coroner Ferguson**

Au moment où Watson fit son entrée dans la cuisine, nous avions tous les deux un masque impassible sur le visage. Il revenait avec le policier Livingstone et même le coroner ! Ce dernier était tout fier de faire ma connaissance. Il se trouvait chez le principal pour discuter d'une enquête et ils avaient travaillé toute la nuit. Cela les avait surpris que Watson vienne frapper à la porte pour les prévenir de l'accident du docteur Roylott. Le coroner, Edward Ferguson, n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. C'était lui qui s'était occupé de l'enquête après le décès de Julie et il avait mit du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Tout n'était pas encore rentré dans la normale chez moi et je gardai les pans de ma veste fermés. Je les menai dans la chambre et leur expliquai que le coupable, un serpent des marais très venimeux, se trouvait dans le coffre et que le docteur avait sans doute été imprudent avec son animal.

Le coroner, homme intelligent, me demanda :

« Monsieur Holmes, si c'est un accident, que faites vous ici alors ? N'y aurait-il pas eu une tentative de meurtre plutôt ? La sœur de la dame ici présente est décédée dans des circonstances non résolues et je me demandais si… le docteur Roylott n'avait pas essayé de se débarrasser de ses belles-filles…

Je haussai les épaules. Puisqu'il en était ainsi je l'entraînai vers la chambre et lui montrai le lit fixé au plancher, le cordon non relié à une sonnette et la bouche d'aération et leur expliquèrent à quoi tout cela avait servi.

- Mon Dieu, dirent-ils à l'unisson. Quelle intelligence monstrueuse ! Mais pourquoi voulez-vous faire passer le décès du docteur pour un accident ? Il a tenté d'assassiner sa belle-fille et cela c'est retourné contre lui ! Vous ne risquez aucunes poursuites monsieur Holmes ! Vous avez sauvé la vie d'une innocente !

- Messieurs ! Justement, pensez à la jeune fille qui a toute la vie devant elle et qui n'a pas envie d'avoir ce genre d'histoire qui la suive toute son existence ! Marquez dans vos conclusions que le décès du docteur Roylott est un accident et laissez le dossier de sa sœur inexpliqué. Vous lui rendrez service en faisant ainsi.

Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux et les formalités furent vite réglées. Ils prirent note de ce que je leur dictais et ensuite ils burent eux aussi du café fort. Il était six heures trente du matin ! La nuit avait été longue pour chacun de nous. La mienne aussi. J'avais toujours le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes et l'odeur de son parfum dans le nez. N'ayant pas envie de rester dans la cuisine, je déambulai dans le couloir, en proie avec beaucoup de questions. J'avais été trop familier avec elle depuis le début. Sa fraîcheur, son humour, et tout le reste de sa personnalité m'avait bien plu dès le départ. Watson avait raison ! Mais ça, plutôt mourir sur place que de lui avouer. L'orgueil était une marque de fabrique chez les Holmes, de père en fils !


	13. I : chap 10 : Moonlight

**Chapitre 10 : Moonlight…**

Mes pas me menèrent au salon, là où ce porc avait essayé… Mieux valait ne pas y penser sinon la colère que j'avais ressentie reviendrait. Gardons là pour tout à l'heure.

Le piano trônait dans un coin, devant la fenêtre. Tiens, serais-je encore capable d'en jouer ? Depuis les années… J'adorais le piano étant jeune…Je m'assis sur le tabouret et caressai l'instrument. C'était un beau piano. Un piano, c'était un peu comme les femmes. Il fallait les caresser, effleurer leurs touches, les apprivoiser… Faire connaissance avec lui avant d'en jouer… Avec le recul, je pense surtout que mon professeur de musique était un peu trop obsédé par l'autre sexe !

Je fis jouer mes doigts et alla chercher dans ma mémoire un morceau de circonstance. Un morceau mélancolique m'irait très bien, quelque chose de lent aussi… Jouer devrait me calmer et me permettre de penser à autre chose. Beethoven et Mozart m'inspiraient. Les compositeurs Allemands étaient d'avantage à mon goût, plus que les Français ou les Italiens. Pas que je n'aimais pas les autres… mais la musique allemande était introspective et j'avais grand besoin de m'introspecter !

Avec un peu de chance, elle devait avoir les partitions… Je les pris en main, il y en avait assez bien et commençai à les regarder. Tout était classé dans un ordre méthodique. Bach classé en premier lieu… Beethoven devrait le suivre. Et voilà ! Parfait ! J'avais devant moi la « Piano Sonata No. 14, Op. 27, No.2, Moonlight » de Beethoven. "Clair de lune », j'étais bien inspiré moi !

Mes doigts se posèrent sur le clavier et je me mis à jouer. Tout compte fait, je n'avais pas trop perdu la main. Ça devait être comme la bicyclette ou la natation : on ne l'oublie pas ! Je laissai la musique m'envahir. Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la musique. Pour m'entraîner, je rejouai quelques fois mon « Moonlight » puis passai à « Für Elise », juste les premières notes. Celles là, je les connaissais par cœur ! Pas besoin de partition…

Un léger bruissement dans mon dos me fit me tourner la tête. Hélène se trouvait dans le salon, seule, sourire aux lèvres et je ne savais depuis combien de temps elle m'observait. Je restai concentré sur le morceau et continuai à jouer. Au moins mes mains étaient occupées !

- Je me suis permis de vous emprunter une partition, lui dit-je.

- C'est bien ce que nous avions entendu.

- Nous ?

- Quand vous vous êtes éclipsé, nous nous trouvions tous dans la cuisine. Soudain, on entend le piano qui joue ! Les hommes furent surpris. Watson le premier. Surtout quand je lui ai dit que c'était vous au piano. Vous ne lui aviez jamais dit que vous saviez en jouer ?

- Il ne me l'a jamais demandé, lui répondis-je.

- Monsieur Holmes ! Le pauvre était un peu choqué que en vingt-quatre heures, j'en sache plus sur vous que lui en plusieurs années. Tiens, vous n'allez pas au bout de « Für Elise » ?

- Non, je joue juste la partie qui me plait. Le début. C'est juste pour me détendre et me tester que je l'ai pris. Mon préféré est celui-ci, dit-je en jouant les premières notes.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer elle aussi par le piano. Puis, je la vis sourire. Ah ! Ce sourire ! A vous damner pour l'éternité… Reste concentré que diable !

- « Moonlight » ? fit-elle. Mélancolique à mort !

- Juste ce qu'il me fallait… Pour moi, ce morceau est apaisant, je l'aime bien

Puis, voyant qu'elle tenait mon manteau et toutes mes affaires dans ses bras je lui dit :

- Les autres lèvent le camp ? Je devrai faire pareil avant que Watson ne vienne me chercher par la peau du dos…

- Il voulait vous apporter votre manteau lui même ! Je lui ai dit que j'allais le faire. Il a tiqué ! Je lui ai dit que comme j'étais la maîtresse de ces lieux depuis quelques heures seulement je n'allais pas me priver de mes prérogatives ! Il a choisi de vous attendre sous… le porche. Le coroner est resté avec lui, il veut encore discuter avec vous. Mais il m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas vous presser et de finir votre piano.

- Bien, je termine et je les suis.

Après avoir rangé la partition, je me levai, regardai ma montre qui m'indiquait qu'il était sept heures. A dix minutes près, cela faisait vingt-quatre heures que je l'avais rencontrée. Je me dirigeai vers elle pour récupérer mon manteau. Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais la pluie avait cessé. Elle posa mon haut-de-forme, mes gants ainsi que ma canne sur la table et elle me tendit mon manteau, prêt à être enfilé. Cela faisait très maître d'hôtel. Mais ça ne faisait pas mon affaire du tout. Je passai mon manteau et je sentis qu'elle arrangeait délicatement mon col. De nouveau je me trouvais avec elle derrière moi ! Je sentis ses doigts qui pinçaient mon manteau comme pour y enlever quelque chose. Elle du sentir mon étonnement car elle cru bon de m'expliquer toute sérieuse :

« Je ne ferai pas, moi non plus, une lettre de références pour notre bonne ! Que du contraire ! Virée sur le champ ! »

- S'il vous plaît ? fis-je étonné par son explication.

- J'ai la preuve sous mes yeux que notre bonne ne fait pas son travail comme il faut ! Vous avez des toiles d'araignée sur l'arrière de votre manteau… Le lit sur lequel vous l'aviez posé étant tout propre, ce n'est pas là que votre manteau s'est sali. J'en ai donc déduis que la bonne n'avait pas retiré les toiles d'araignée que j'avais vu l'autre jour sous le porche ! Je lui avais demandée pourtant !

Le feu me monta aux joues instantanément ! Elle, impassible, continuait à retirer les toiles d'araignées de mon dos.

- Voilà, dit-elle joyeusement en passant vigoureusement sa main sur tout mon dos. Votre manteau est tout propre. Et la bonne est virée !

Une fois qu'elle eu fini de frotter mon manteau je ne savais de nouveau quoi dire. Ce fut elle de nouveau qui brisât le silence pesant.

- Vous êtes bien silencieux monsieur Holmes… dit-elle sur un air malicieux. Et bien rouge aussi… En principe, ce sont les jeunes filles qui rougissent, pas les hommes ! De plus, c'est la première fois qu'une de mes plaisanteries vous fait rougir.

- Vu que je ne suis pas fier de mon attitude irrévérencieuse envers vous ce matin… De plus, je pensais que c'était une pique que vous me décochiez, pas une plaisanterie.

- Oh monsieur Holmes ! fit-elle tout doucement en posant à plat ses deux mains dans mon dos. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Juste vous faire sourire pour enlever cet air de culpabilité de votre visage. Puis j'ai repensé à ce que vous m'aviez dit, à mon arrivée hier matin : que si vous étiez l'employé de madame Hudson, elle vous virerait sur le champ sans lettre de recommandations.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. C'était hier à la même heure et j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

- Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais vous ? lui dit-je en tournant ma tête vers elle et en lui souriant.

- De quoi monsieur Holmes, me répondit-elle avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

- De faire des plaisanteries !

- C'est un défaut que j'ai hérité de mon père. Je ne l'ai pas connu mais maman m'a toujours dit que pour ça je lui ressemblais. Ça faisait rire Julie, qui me demandait toujours comment je faisais… On me parlait et tout d'un coup, hop ! Un bon mot ! C'est plus fort que moi, je le fais sans réfléchir ! J'aime l'ironie et les sarcasmes… Au décès de ma sœur j'avais arrêté. Le chagrin, et puis elle n'était plus là pour rire de mes facéties… Mon beau-père n'étant pas un joyeux drille… C'est hier en venant chez vous que tout est revenu d'un coup ! Le fait de savoir que vous alliez régler mes ennuis sans doute… Je ne sais pas ! En tout cas désolé, elle est tombée à plat.

- Oh ! Je ne me tracasse pas de trop ! Je suppose que vous allez vous rattraper ! Au quatrième rendez-vous sans doute ? Je m'attends au pire moi…

Je l'entendis rire derrière moi.

- Pas un pour relever l'autre ! fit-elle en riant. Au moins, je pourrai dire que vous êtes un excellent détective et un grand facétieux…

- Facétieux moi ? Si on parle d'ironie et de sarcasmes alors je suis d'accord…

- Vous m'avez bien fait rire quand vous avez imaginez les commentaires de votre épouse si vous étiez marié…

- Tiens au fait…Puisque cela vous fait rire… J'en ai trouvé un autre ! Imaginez que je rentre chez moi, ma femme m'attends au salon, regard réprobateur vu que je suis encore partit en courant pour résoudre un problème…

- Je m'attends au pire, me dit Hélène avec un petit sourire.

- Ma pauvre épouse m'apostrophe : _« Mon cher, je vous prierai instamment d'être présent le deux du mois prochain et de laisser tomber toutes affaires cessantes ! Même si un client vous réclame dans l'urgence, même si c'est une question de vie ou de mort ou que le Gouvernement est en danger ! Pourquoi ? Parce que notre fille aînée se marie et qu'elle voudrait que son père, si souvent absent, la conduise à l'autel ! Comment ça : « elle a deux ans ?» Mais enfin ! Elle vient d'avoir vingt ans ! D'ailleurs vous l'avez croisé dans les escaliers en montant… vous ne l'avez pas reconnue, je sais ! Je l'ai bien entendu dans votre façon de la saluer ! Rassurez-vous, je ne demande votre présence que pour le mariage de cet enfant-ci... Pourquoi pas pour tous les autres ? Comment vous dire… J'ai du malheureusement aller chercher de l'affection ailleurs vu que vous n'étiez jamais présent quand j'en avais besoin… Votre fidèle Watson fut d'un grand réconfort pour moi, en hiver les nuits sont froides… Il doit y en avoir deux ou trois à lui dans tout le lot d'enfant…Mais il a fini par me quitter pour courir avec vous ! Comme d'habitude…»._

- Monsieur Holmes ! me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux de rire. Vous lui en voulez à cette pauvre femme ! Avec Watson en plus ?

- On n'est jamais trop prudent… Le chat partit… Mais bon, petite parenthèse pour vous faire rire, c'est compris dans ma facture….

- Merci monsieur Holmes ! Bien, soyons sérieux. Comme on a dit alors ? Vous passez ici à treize heures ? Et sans Watson ! Avec le manuel de savoir-vivre ?

- Promis, acquiesçais-je. Je vais le potasser à fond.

- Tenez, voici la clé, me dit-elle en me la tendant. Si, si, prenez là ! Je serai sans doute occupée dans mes malles ou plongée dans un bain. Alors vous entrez et vous allez vous installer à la cuisine. C'est là que je vous rejoindrai. Et le plus dur sera à faire. Mais si vous êtes là, je n'aurai pas peur au moins.

- A vos ordres mademoiselle…

- Merci monsieur Holmes… Au fait… (Je la vis rougir un peu) vous embrassez beaucoup mieux que mon ex-fiancé…

Mes yeux se fermèrent un instant et je souris malgré moi.

J'évitai de m'attarder plus longtemps, cela n'avait déjà que trop duré, et j'allai rejoindre mes compagnons dehors, sous le fameux porche. Mozart et son « Alla Turca » salua notre départ. Elle jouait divinement bien ! J'imaginai ses doigts qui couraient sur les touches du piano… Ces mêmes doigts qui m'avaient fait frémir ce matin… Oh bon sang ! Mais où étaient donc passés ma logique, mon sang-froid, mon insensibilité… Tous partis en vacances ? Et sans me prévenir au préalable en plus ? Merci ! L'équipage avait déserté le navire, laissant le capitaine seul… Quoique, je crois que lui aussi avait mit les voiles…


End file.
